SamiOhki
by Piemur1
Summary: Sasami has an accident in Washu's lab and gets turned into a cabbit.
1. Chapter 1 No Need for SamiOhki

Disclaimer  
  
---------------  
  
Tenchi and all related content is owned by AIC and Pioneer (I think) and what I am doing with them is purely to make a story I wanted to write about what could happen in the Tenchi Universe. This is mostly based on the OAV version (simply because thats the only one I've ACTUALLY LIKED!) The concept of Sami-Ohki is a sort of blend of the names Sasami and Ryo-Ohki. This takes place a little while after episode 13 in the OAV series. This is my first fanfic series, so be easy on me if it sounds a little rusty, or the characters seem too out of character. (oh, and for all you MSTers, be glad, for this is NOT a LEMON!)  
  
"No Need for Sami-Ohki"  
  
Tenchi woke with a start. "Oh man, what a horrid dream..." he murmured.  
  
"Hmm? What was it about? Do you want me to comfort you? I can do that very well, if you want." Ryoko's head said right over his shoulder. The rest of her body was somewhere on the other side of the wall.  
  
"Waa! Ryoko!" Tenchi cried, "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that? It's really starting to get on my nerves! OUT! Now! I need to change."  
  
With a little humph, Ryoko withdrew, only to come back again on the other side of the room where Tenchi couldn't see clearly, beneath some of his towels. After changing, Tenchi left the room to go downstairs to breakfast. There, Sasami was doing her little whirlwind of getting food prepared and cooked.  
  
"Oh! Hi Tenchi! Sorry, but breakfast will be a little late today. I overslept," she said.  
  
"That's alright, Sasami. I'm just going to get something quick today so I can get to the fields early. How's Ryo-Ohki doing on her lessons?" He poked his head out the kitchen to see her, in her toddler form, watching a children's speech tape and trying to repeat the words.  
  
"Great, she's learned 12 new words today! She already said to me 'Hi Sami. How you do? I'm fine, thank you.'" she gave a little giggle. "She still can't say my name all the way. She keeps saying 'Sasasasa...' and getting stuck, so I told her that she could call me Sami for short." she gave a little pause and turned to him, "And don't let me hear you call me that, cause that's only for little Ryo-Ohki. No one else is allowed to call me that, you got it?" She brandished a hot pan in her hand and waved it a few inches from Tenchi's nose.  
  
"All right, all right, I promise I will never call you that. OK?" Tenchi hastily said, his nose nearly getting a brush with it.  
  
"OK...Anyway, all we have that you could make quickly is some oatmeal, but its the plain kind." She said with a hopeful smile on her face that gave the message that her breakfast would be a feast.  
  
"That will be fine. And at least it's something I can make without burning down the house. However, Ryoko would. Hehe." He went to get it and quickly made a bowl for himself. As he sat down to eat, he heard Ryoko and Ayeka fighting over who got to sit beside him for breakfast. With them approaching fast, Tenchi scrambled with his hot bowl and made for a hiding place. He wasn't fast enough. They came into view just as he was getting to his feet when his foot caught on the pillow and almost lost his breakfast.  
  
"Lord Tenchi! Are you alright?" Ayeka made a quick attempt to get to him before Ryoko when she, too, tripped on a pillow. Ryoko cackled and teleported beside Tenchi and picked him up.  
  
"Here you go, Tenchi, and dont spill your breakfast. You weren't trying to get away from me, were you?" Quick shakes of the head confirmed her suspicions. "And I see you're having only oatmeal...why not Sasami's special?"  
  
"Well...I...I...wanted to get to the carrot fields early this morning...today's harvest day for 2 of the fields." Right on cue, Ryo-Ohki popped on the scene.  
  
"Miya? Cawwots! Har...harvest! Mya! Mya! Myaa!!" She gave a little tackle onto his legs and he nearly lost his bowl again. "Ryo-Ohki help?"  
  
Tenchi knelt down beside her and soothed her before the torrent of tears could come, "Now now, you have your lessons to learn. I want you to be able to talk very well so we can have some good conversations, ok?"  
  
"Miyaa! Lessons! Talk! Con...converr...ssa...shhuns! Good! Mya! Fun!" She leapt off him and ran back to the lounge and plopped herself back in front of the screen again.  
  
"Hehehe, what a sweet kid...anyway, I've got to hurry or else I wont finish in time." He bolted down the oatmeal before the two ladies could get into another arguement over him and ran out the door. Discontent that Tenchi seemed in such a hurry to get away from them, they gave each other hostile glares until the rest of the Masaki household came. After breakfast, Ryoko went out to clean the leaves from the road and Ayeka went to do the laundry. Sasami went to help Ryo-Ohki with her lessons and Washu went to her lab, muttering something about the "Masses" and factors. Kiyone and Mihoshi went out on patrol. In a couple hours, everything calmed down.  
  
---------  
  
It was getting near lunch time, and Sasami was just about to finish lunch when she realised that she needed to get everyone. She'd packed some for Tenchi earlier and let the rest cool for a few minutes. First, she needed to get Washu. Usually, she was the hardest to find in her lab. Especially when she had captured Tenchi and was doing her usual "experiments" on him trying to figure out his powers and his somewhat shaky control of them. Knocking first, Sasami entered. It was brightly lit, and no one was in sight. Walking for a while, she came across a large tank of water. Looking inside, she could see small rounded shapes swimming around inside. Identifying them to be "Masses", she remembered the time Ryo-Ohki bravely fought them and kept Tenchi safe. Thinking on that subject, Sasami wondered what it was like to be Ryo-Ohki. With those large floppy ears and soft, warm fur and that cute little face. She started daydreaming and walked right into a portal that opened up onto a round floating platform over the tank. Still daydreaming, she looked around to see where she was at when she tripped over a floating cushion and fell over the edge of the platform.  
  
"Whoa! Ahh!" Splash!  
  
She came up sputtering and grabbed the edge of the tank. "Oh boy, good thing this isnt anything really dangerous like a giant man-eating monster or anything like that." Just then, she remembered what the masses had done to Ryoko when she suddenly appeared in front of them. It made a huge hundred-foot crater, taking out a huge swath of farmland with it.  
  
"Oh no! I have to get out of here!" She started pulling herself up when a small weight suddenly pulled her down with considerable strength. She pulled herself up again and noticed a couple masses hanging on her skin. "Oh no!" she breathed and again struggled to get out of the tank. She could feel them digging into her skin and wondered what they were doing to her. With a great wrench, the Masses won and dragged her into the tank. Her last sensation was the masses covering her up and a great feeling of pain. Then all went black.  
  
--------------------  
  
Tenchi suddenly felt something was amiss. He looked up and around, shrugged and went back to work. He hoped nothing bad was happening back at the house.  
  
---------  
  
Washu came out of the Onsen toweling herself dry and getting in some clothes, "Ahh, what a nice bath. I really need to take more breaks from my research." Going back to her lab, she noticed the alarms going off again. "Oh no! Not the Masses again! Please not them again!" Running to the tank, she saw that it was still intact. She breathed a sigh of relief. Then she noticed that something inside that wasn't a mass. In fact, there didn't seem to be any masses inside. Quickly, she stepped into the portal to the upper platform and sat in front of her holo-computer. Doing a quick scan, she saw that the masses were indeed still inside, but weren't in their usual state. Looking over the edge, she saw some of Sasami's clothes. "OH NO! SASAMI!" She hit the emergency tank drain and went down to check up on what the mysterious shape was. Getting down there, she saw a little sky-blue cabbit.   
  
With a suspicion, she stepped beside it and peeled open the eyes. Sure enough, the eyes were a light pink. "Oh Sasami! What happened to you? Oh man, Ayeka's gonna kill me! Why did you come into the lab for anyway?" Checking the time, she saw that it was well past lunchtime. "Oh...well, maybe I should take more breaks from my research, but I should also check the time more often too..."   
  
Just then, Ayeka and Mihoshi came into the lab and called out.  
  
"Miss Washu! Are you here? Have you seen Sasami lately? It's already past lunch and I havn't seen her anywhere!"  
  
"Hold on a minute! I have some bad news about Sasami, I'm afraid." Phasing through the thick glass of the tank, she showed the little cabbit to them.  
  
"Miss Washu, what happened to Ryo-Ohki? Why is she blue like that? What's the bad news?"  
  
Quickly explaining what happened, Washu did her best to try to keep Ayeka calm. "Now, its not like it's going to be permanent or anything...I hope...But Sasami will be fine. She's just in a different body."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THIS WASHU! WHERE IS HER OLD BODY? JUST WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO MY SASAMI?!?" Ayeka screamed, grabbing the genius by her shirt and jerking her around.  
  
"Now calm down Princess! I'm thinking what could be powerful enough to seperate the masses from her without damaging her body. Unfortunatly, it seems she's assimilated with the masses so well just like Ryo-Ohki did that I dont see any way I could do that. I guess I could make another "Mass" body like Ryo-Ohki's and let her reassimilate with it...but that could take a while. I'm fresh out of masses."  
  
Mihoshi raised her hand, "Uhh...Miss Washu, is Sasami going to be OK?"  
  
"Of that, I am certain. Right now, I think the assimilation has taken quite a bit of her energy and she needs rest and quiet for now. When she wakes up, I will do some tests on her and see what I can do." Washu glanced meaningly at Sasami and looked at Ayeka.   
  
With a moan, Ayeka let her go and sank down to pick up the little blue cabbit. "My little sister...Sasami. I hope you will be fine." And she carried her out of the lab.  
  
Mihoshi raised her hand again, "Err...What will happen to Tsunami? After all, Sasami IS Tsunami, right?"  
  
"Oh Mihoshi. I dont even want to think about the complications of that now...All this is giving me a headache. Mihoshi, get out of the lab, before you break anything."  
  
"Oh, you mean like this thing?" She held up some apparatus with several wires sticking out of it and was clicking and buzzing.  
  
"OH NO! Alright, please leave and dont touch anything else. You can keep that. It's all busted up beyond repair already anyway. OUT!" Waving her out, Washu herded Mihoshi to the door and through it.  
  
"Well, okay. Bye Miss Washu." And with a quick turn, she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Sigh, well that takes care of that...now for our little problem..." and she got back to analyzing the data recorded on the masses while she was gone.  
  
---------------  
  
Sasami came to with a little funny buzzing in her head. Something was not right. She felt funny all over. She got up and fell forward on her face. She just couldn't walk properly. Everything was out of perspective. She looked around and saw that indeed, everything was huge. Disoriented, Sasami shook her head and tried to get a hold of things. Opening her eyes again, the world was still huge. Suddenly, her sister's face came from the skies and looked at her.  
  
"Are you alright Sasami? How do you feel?" She boomed.  
  
"Miya!" What? She tried to say "AHH!" but ended up sounding like Ryo-Ohki. Why was her sister so big? She tried to scramble away but tripped over her oversized feet. It was then that she noticed that it wasn't the world that was big, but that she was small. Looking herself over, she gave a great "MIIIYYYAAAA!!!" and leapt about a foot. She was trapped in Ryo-Ohki's body! Ok, this has to be a dream, she thought, and nipped her foot. "MIYA!" Ouch! That hurt! What was happening?  
  
"Now calm down Sasami, its only temporary. You fell into the tank with the 'Masses' and got turned into this, but Miss Washu will fix you up in a few minutes, I'm sure, dont worry." Ayeka picked her up and smoothed her fur by her ears.  
  
At that time, Sasami remembered the tank and her falling into it. She then remembered that they were affected by a stronger will power and saw that her wish to be like Ryo-Ohki was fulfilled. Only, it wasn't THAT strong of a wish, was it? And the petting was feeling great. She rubbed her head into her sister's strokes. "Miyaaa..."  
  
"Oh! You like that? There, there." Suddenly, she stopped petting and picked her up to eye level, "Oh Sasami! I hope you will be fine! We have to find a way to turn you back! It must be dreadful being in a tiny body like that, so hopeless and all."  
  
With an indignant "Myaa!" Sasami struggled free from Ayeka's grip. "Mrraa! Mya mya Miiyaa!" With gestures, Sasami tried to indicate she wasn't helpless, even if she was less than half a foot tall. Turning tail, she hopped off towards the kitchen. Without thinking, she phased through the door and leapt up to a shelf. At that moment, she realized the enormity of what she could do. She couldn't pick up a pan by herself anymore. Even holding a pepper shaker was a large risk. In fact, what could she cook, now that she was so small?   
  
With a gasp, she hit on it. Ryo-Ohki! Jumping back off the table, she bolted back through the door and dashing by Ayeka who was trying to follow her. Running up to Ryo-Ohki, who was still watching the program on the television, she jumped up to her and started explaining as best she could. When Ryo-Ohki replied, she found she could understand the various "Miya's" and "Mrrow's" Ryo-Ohki often spoke. Although, she still tried speaking English.  
  
"Mrra? Sami? Myaa! What happen to you?" After a while, Ryo-Ohki agreed to help as best she could. After all, it wasn't often that another cabbit came by. She thought for a bit. "Can I call you Sami-Ohki?" Sasami grinned and nodded. Ryo-Ohki smiled back. Just then Ayeka came in the room and saw Ryo-Ohki holding Sasami in her palm.  
  
Putting two and two together, Ayeka realized that Ryo-Ohki could help translate Sasami's cabbit speech into english. Maybe a little roughly, but better than understanding that kind of talk when Sasami tries to talk something complex. Ryo-Ohki usually didnt talk much, but rather worked by body language and facial expressions. Anyway, she also didnt have many demands on life other than carrots. However, those two could work well together. Ayeka nodded and turned to Ryo-Ohki, "Ryo-Ohki, since you can probably understand Sasami, could you translate what she says for me?"  
  
Ryo-Ohki smiled and went, "Miya!"  
  
"Good, Sasami, I'm sorry I overreacted...It's just not everyday my sister gets trapped in a different body, you know. So, how does it feel? You may have to stay in it for a little while, you know, until Washu finds a cure. I guess it will have to take a while."  
  
With a few "Mya's", Sasami told Ryo-Ohki how she felt. Ryo-Ohki turned to Ayeka and said, "She likes a lot, but she says feels funny. Mrr...I dont feel funny." With that she frowned. Sasami rapidly apologized and clarified what she meant. "Oh, that kind of funny. Like funny walking on two feet. I understand! Mya!" she turned back to Ayeka, "She also says that it ok to stay like that for a while. Says she wanted to be like this for a while. Why Sami want be like me?"  
  
Ayeka simply smiled a bit and patted her head, "I dont know, but that's for Sasami to know for herself. Well, I'd better be off for now, laundry needs to be hanged. You help Sasami when she needs it ok? She will be needing it a lot while she is currently unable to do things she used to do." With this, Ryo-Ohki beamed, knowing that she could be a big Helper now.  
  
After she left, Sasami gave a little sigh, and asked Ryo-Ohki to help her in the kitchen. She also added that Ryo-Ohki could have a couple carrots as a treat if she did everything she was supposed to correctly. Going to the princesses' room, Ryo-Ohki turned herself into a teenager and changed into some fitting clothes. Then they returned to the kitchen and she tried her best to cook as Sasami ordered her to. Overall, the food ended up pretty good. It just didn't have the old Sasami quality. However, Sasami realized that with a little practice, Ryo-Ohki could turn out to be a very cook, if she wanted to. And the little bribe of a few carrots was just the thing to get her to get good at it. Speaking of carrots, Sasami noticed that she too had a little hunger for a carrot. She hopped up to the basket and got a good look at the mound of carrots. With a wrench of self-control, she now knew how Ryo-Ohki felt around the little orange vegetables. Taking only one, she hopped off and ate it quickly, but visibly restrained herself from any more. Ryo-Ohki noticed that and felt that that was what it took to be a good girl. Self control. She saw that Sasami took only one when she knew she wanted to have them all.  
  
After finishing the carrot, Sasami asked Ryo-Ohki to help set up the table. This was something she could do. Hopping from cupboard to table, she took a pair of chopsticks and laid it down where they were supposed to. While she did this, she taught Ryo-Ohki how to do it herself. Then Ryo-Ohki turn herself into a cabbit and they had a little game of who could set the most chopsticks in the least amount of time. Sasami didn't know when she had that much fun. Without noticing, she flew up and hovered above the table, taunting Ryo-Ohki to get the others for dinner as fast as possible. Ryo-Ohki looked up and clapped her little paws together. Sasami looked down, and noticed that she was floating. Now this was an interesting sensation. She wondered what else she could do now that she was assimilated with the Masses. Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki were both made from them, and had incredible powers. They could phase through walls, fly, and shoot powerful bolts of energy. Well, at least when Ryo-Ohki was in her ship form. At that thought, Sasami wondered if she too could turn into a ship. She was already part of the ship Tsunami, so she kind of knew what to expect. But now, they need to get the others in for dinner or else it will get all cold. She asked Ryo-Ohki to go get Tenchi, Mihoshi, her partner, and Tenchi's father and grandfather. She would get Washu and Ryoko and Ayeka. Ryo-Ohki "Miya'd" an affirmitive and hopped off to get them. Sasami hopped off the table and tested going through the door. It felt a little like a breeze going through her body, but was actually quite easy. She phased through the door to Washu's lab and found the self-proclaimed "Greatest Scientist in the Universe" pondering over her problem. She got her attention and mimed eating to get her idea across, giving a couple of "Miya's" in the process.  
  
"Oh, you're awake, dinner-time? Thanks! Oh, Ryo-Ohki helped, did she? Thats so sweet of her." More gestures. "Ah, she went to get the others? Ok, so we need to get my daughter and Ayeka and we'll be off, right? Ok." So they went up to the rafters to get Ryoko. "So how's your new body doing? You don't mind me doing some tests on you, do you? I will also need to ask quite a few questions. I'll try to make them simple yes or no ones. Okay?" Sasami nodded. "Yes, and the only way I can think of getting you into a human shape is to go the same path Ryo-Ohki did...make a Mass form for you to assimilate. However, it is a very dangerous task and also, I dont have anymore. I will be gone for a few months to pick some of them up. Don't worry about that though. I'll be careful not to disturb them. They usually are calm if there is a calm influence around, and nothing threatens them. It's a very good thing they didn't decide to blast you." Sasami shuddered a little at the thought. At that point, they reached Ryoko, sleeping as usual. A couple of magazines littered what was left on the available space.   
  
Waking her up with a paw, Sasami was unprepared for the sharp yelp and suddenly, she was lifted up high under Washu's nose. "Washu! What's the meaning of this? Why did you dye Ryo-Ohki blue for? Some prank? Some silly experiment? I should blast you to bits for that!" And then a red light sword appeared in her hand and pointed right at Washu's throat.  
  
"Now, now, calm down, Ryoko. Thats not Ryo-Ohki." The sword lowered as Ryoko studied Sasami closely, "You can probably sense her near the carrot patches with Tenchi."  
  
"Then WHO is this?"  
  
"Sasami."  
  
"WHAT? Sasami? I dont believe that. What are you trying to pull? "  
  
Washu sighed and went through the story of what happened. She might as well make a recording of it and play it to the rest when they come in. Ryoko remained skeptical until she contacted Ryo-Ohki and heard the same story off of her. Then she was bewildered. "So...why like Ryo-Ohki?"  
  
"I dont know, and I'm going to find out, sooner or later."  
  
"Hmm...oh, does this mean, she will have the same powers as me and Ryo-Ohki? In relation to coming from the Masses I mean."  
  
"Yep, she already learned to phase through walls." At that moment, Sasami decided to show her skill in flying as well. "And she can fly too. It may also be possible that she can turn into a ship just like Ryo-Ohki can. Think about how strange that is. Sasami, the Jurian Princess who is assimilated with the mind of the most powerful ship in the Jurai Empire, who is also now a small blue furry creature, who can phase through walls, fly, AND turn into two very powerful ships." Sasami gave an indignant "Meow" and fluffed off to get Ayeka, phasing straight down through the rafters and flying through the glass door. "Well, she certainly learns fast. You have to give her that."  
  
-------------  
  
Later that night, when everyone heard the story, Tenchi was the most shocked of them all. He couldn't believe that Sasami didn't pay attention while in Washu's lab and could have gotten herself killed. What if that portal had opened up elsewhere? Ayeka had already accepted the fact that Sasami's current state was only temporary, and could deal with it. Kiyone, too was surprised that a Princess of Jurai had been turned into a little cabbit. Mihoshi thought she was simply adorable. Katsuhito took it like he did with everything sudden and unexplainable...very calmly. So calmly it was as if he had expected it. He just sat there and sipped his tea. Washu explained her future absence and returned to her lab to find a ship in subspace she could borrow for a while. Ryo-Ohki wanted to be her transportation, but was told she needed to help Sasami with the dishes and cooking and everything.  
  
After dinner was over, Sasami asked Ryo-Ohki to give out one last announcement. "Mya, she say that it okay if everyone calls her Sami-Ohki from now on. giggle Name like me. Miya!" Then turned to help Sami-Ohki to return the dishes to the kitchen. A second later, after they were gone, everyone was talking at once and getting each other's converstion mixed up.  
  
"Sami-Ohki? Heh, she's probably just adjusting."  
  
"Oh I do hope Washu can fix her soon."  
  
"Did you know, she may even be able to turn into a ship like Ryo-Ohki. Did you see that? She went right through the door. I even saw her fly."  
  
"I can't believe this! That food was made by Ryo-Ohki? Wow! Sasami must be a great teacher!"  
  
A few minutes of this, and conversation died down and everyone split up to go to bed. This time, Sami-Ohki slept on Ryo-Ohki in toddler form instead of the other way around. It was comfortable however, she thought before going to dream about carrot-land.  
  
------------  
  
The next morning, the door to Washu's lab was gone and they knew she was gone. Tenchi gave a little sigh of relief that for now, Washu wont be trying to get her "sample" from him. And every time, Mishoshi turns up to embarrass him further. The carrot picking was almost all finished, and it was simply time to till the ground for next season. Sami-Ohki taught Ryo-Ohki how to cook breakfast quickly and efficiently and again helped set up the table. What amazed her, though, was that Ryo-Ohki took only one carrot for her treat. Sami-Ohki then gave her permission to get another two for being so polite. Ryo-Ohki was happy and took her designated carrots, and put them in her pocket for later. That really stumped Sami-Ohki. Maybe being a good cabbit was what it took for an example.  
  
After breakfast, the two cabbits went outside to play. They played Hide-and-go-Seek and some other little games that was all the more challenging because of their small size. However, Sami-Ohki had a harder time hiding because of her bright blue fur. Then she got the idea to roll in some mud. In the back of her mind, she knew Ayeka would be mad at her, but she would get washed up before they went back home. After that, the games really got fun. They could play this for hours...that is, until Ayeka happened to walk by and saw the mess Sami-Ohki was in.  
  
"Sami-Ohki, you know better than that, you shouldn't get yourself all dirty like that. Now come with me to the baths with me and get yourself all washed up. Come now."  
  
A dejected Ryo-Ohki watched from a small hole in a tree which was her new hiding spot. Sami would have never found her there. Oh well, she might as well follow and take a little bath as well. They both had gotten a little dirty while chasing each other around.  
  
-------------  
  
Author's notes:  
  
------------  
  
Thanks for reading the first installment of my first fanfic. It IS my first attempt at writing something like this down, and I don't have that much experience in the matter. My next episode should be up soon. I got the idea of having Sasami turn into a cabbit when i wondered exactly HOW many different kinds of Ohki's there were and what they might look like if they turned into human shapes. Then I got the idea of a light blue cabbit, same color as Sasami's hair. Then add the fact that Sasami is my favorite character, and presto! You see what I came up with. It didn't go exactly as it did in my mind, but, oh well...things almost never do, right? You can email me comments to Piemur_1@lycos.com. Please don't hate mail me, but I will listen to complaints, as long as they are reasonable. Any other comments will go well, too. Oh, my next episode will explain Kiyone's presence even though she isn't in the OAV series. And now, prepare for the next chapter: Sami-Ohki's First Space Flight 


	2. Chapter 2 SamiOhki's First Space Flight

Disclaimer  
  
---------------  
  
Tenchi and all related content is owned by AIC and Pioneer and what I am doing with them is purely to make a story I wanted to write about what could happen in the Tenchi Universe. This is mostly based on the OAV version. The concept of Sami-Ohki is a sort of blend of the names Sasami and Ryo-Ohki. This takes place a little while after episode 13 in the OAV series.  
  
"Sami-Ohki's first space flight"  
  
It was a few weeks later, during their playtime, when Sami-Ohki finally got up the guts to try and change into a ship. Ryo-Ohki flew up a little ways and transformed into the large crystalline ship that was Ryoko's main mode of interstellar transportation. Meowing a few times, Ryo-Ohki tried to get Sami-Ohki to transform too. She just didnt know how to though. She took a couple steps back, leapt forward, closed her eyes, and concentrated. Suddenly, she felt a lot bigger, lighter, and very very solid. The sensation was very different too. She was getting a great deal of input from different sensors around the ship simultaneously. Taking a quick look around, she saw that Ryo-Ohki was already flying upwards out through the atmosphere. So thats how she wanted to play it eh? Without exactly knowing what to do, she shot up after her.  
  
-------------  
  
Ayeka was on her way to bring lunch to Tenchi when a bright flash caught her eye. She looked at it and saw that it was Ryo-Ohki transforming herself into a ship. A few moments later, another bright flash and there beside it was another crystalline ship. It was crystal blue with, instead of four crystal protrusions, there were ten. "Gasp! Sasami!" She broke into a run and entered the clearing just when they took off up off the planet. "Oh no! Sasami! Oh Sasami...please be careful. I hope she doesnt do anything dangerous. Hmm...blue? Ten wings? Oh, Tsunami! There has to be a connection." She pondered that for a minute, then turned back to where she dropped the bag of food and continued on to the fields, trusting Sasami's...no...Sami-Ohki's judgement.  
  
-------------  
  
Flying like this was fun, in a few moments, Sami-Ohki learned how to control herself, steer in gravity and zero g, and operate the ship's shields. It was after she had better control of the shields when Ryo-Ohki decided to playfully shoot a harmless bolt of light at her. Without meaning to, she launched an attack back which unfortunately was a really powerful beam. However, Ryo-Ohki was prepared for it and managed to deflect the blast enough for the shields to compensate. She then taught Sami-Ohki to test it out with small meteorites whizzing around. After blasting a few into thousands of atoms, Sami-Ohki found what cannon configuration made the light shots, and which were the big mother blasts. After a few minutes of this, Ryo-Ohki started in on the more powerful shots and made Sami-Ohki dodge them. Amazingly, her ship was a lot more agile than she originally thought. She started building up to a full-scale assault until Sami-Ohki could no longer dodge all the shots. Seeing her chance, Ryo-Ohki unwittingly launched her most powerful blast at Sami-Ohki and momentarily forgot that her shields werent powerful enough. And Sami-Ohki wasn't prepared for it.  
  
Suddenly, ten Light-Hawk wings opened up and absorbed the blast with hardly a shudder. Sami-Ohki and Ryo-Ohki were both bewildered. Then Sami-Ohki realized it was her, or rather Tsunami's doing. She just had more control over the deployment of them. Ryo-Ohki must have made the same conclusion because she was winding up for another attack. Taking a quick readout of her status, she noticed a shadow of Tsunami's figure inside the bridge. The reflection on the smooth glass-like floor was the old human Sasami.  
  
As she pondered the meaning of this, a GP symbol appeared on her comm screen. It was Kiyone and Mihoshi. "Now hold on you two! This is a restricted area and fire fights are NOT allowed!" Kiyone called out, "Whatever disagreement you may have, you can finish it outside this solar system! Huh? Ryo-Ohki? Then who's this?" She looked closer, "Sasam...I mean Sami-Ohki? Is that YOU?"  
  
"Whaa? Really WOW! Sami! You did it! Wow! You look great! Are those Light-Hawk wings? Did Ryo-Ohki try to hit you hard? What were you doing?" Sami-Ohki unwittingly sent a text message saying that they were just practicing.  
  
"Oh really? Did you know you just broke thirteen regulations by what you guys just did?" Kiyone said, "Or did that not just occur to you?"  
  
Ryo-Ohki sent a message saying that SHE had never knew about any regulations. After all, she USED to be a powerful pirate ship, and never had any need for them. But now that had changed, she might as well get them and learn them, if she was to turn a new leaf. Sami-Ohki called in and asked for a copy as well, so they both could know what they could do without hurting anyone or anything like that. In the back of her mind, with all those strict regulations, she knew their practice sessions wont be anything like today. Ryo-Ohki knew the same thing. But at least she would learn some things about what she could do.  
  
She made a formal request to the Galaxy Police HQ that they were testing a new ship prototype and would like a small scedule for that. As long it wasn't far and she could get back home to make dinner in time. She also put it in that the ship was of Washu's making and hoped that her reputation was enough to get the GP to accept. It was pulling a few strings tight, but it should be alright. After Mihoshi made the recording, they went back to the main ship around Jupiter to send to the request to HQ.  
  
They went back home as quickly as possible, and Sami-Ohki learned about atmospheric reentry from the things Ryo-Ohki was telling her about it. After landing, she changed back to her cabbit form and fell asleep on the spot. It was a lot they did that day.  
  
------------  
  
Ryo-Ohki knew that she was pushing Sami-Ohki a little unfairly, but she was doing so good that she didnt think it would hurt her very much. Seeing her asleep on the comfy ground in the sun, she decided it might be good to have a little nap too. It wasn't long before the only things moving was the grass in the wind and the little flies buzzing in the distance.  
  
------------  
  
Ayeka was starting to get worried. It was getting late in the afternood and Sami-Ohki wasn't there to prepare dinner. Anyway, Nobuyuki was making it tonight. She decided to go to the meadow where she saw Ryo-Ohki and Sami-Ohki change into ships and saw them sleeping there. Aww, how sweet they look. The sun drifted below the trees and a cold wind blew through. Ryo-Ohki got up and stretched. Seeing the sky, she meowed and poked Sami-Ohki hard. Getting up, they rushed off to the house. Just as they reached the treeline, they saw Ayeka standing there watching them.  
  
Ayeka simply smiled at them, "It's alright, I just came to get you two for dinner, Nobuyuki already made dinner tonight, and at least it's edible. I checked on him a few times and tested the food. You two have been working really hard these past few days. I think you and Ryo-Ohki should take a week's vacation." she looked up at the darkening sky. "So, how was it flying around the stars?"  
  
They started on their way back to the house when Ryo-Ohki switched to toddler form and took the whole trip explaining what they did. Some of it may have been exaggerated, surely, Ayeka thought. But the thing about Kiyone and Mihoshi made sense. After all, it was their duty. Getting to the house, the rest of the gang were already seated and eating hesitantly. Ryo-Ohki and Sami-Ohki were simply content to munch on carrots. They didn't fail to see the wince on Ayeka's face when she took a sip of the wonton soup. Mihoshi started talking about their exploits in space when Ayeka realized that most of it was true after all.  
  
Mihoshi's commentary was interrupted by Kiyone after she mentioned Sami-Ohki's request. "Oh by the way, we got a reply from headquarters. You are sceduled to play around next sunday from 11 to 2. But you have to be at least as far as Neptune, I'm afraid, near sector 21 in this system. But, hey! Thats not too far. And, uhh, we'll sort of...ahem...ignore you both if you go a 'little' above the speed limit. Just slow down when you find someone on your scanners within a few lightyears away, OK?"  
  
Ayeka was dumbfounded, "What's this about a request? Sami, you didn't ask the Galaxy Police if you could PLAY, did you? What would they think if they found that my sister, a Princess of Jurai, had been turned into...into...into a sort of clone of Ryo-Ohki? I mean, getting her record to be cleared was hard enough, convincing the GP Headquarters that this cute little bundle of fur that was capable of eliminating whole colonies decided to be a good kid was nearly impossible."  
  
Mihoshi interrupted, "Well, when the found that she asked for a set of our regulations, they were really surprised, and decided to put her from "Caution" status to "Under Surveillance" which is a little better than she used to be. And now, while she is in ship form, she is obligated to follow the rules or else her status will be put back to status "Dangerous". You won't do anything like that, now. Would you?" Ryo-Ohki shook her head.  
  
Ayeka turned to Sami-Ohki, "And did you get a copy now Sami?" She nodded and turned into a crystal and projected on the wall, a quick listing of what was there. "My, there certainly is a lot of stuff. Ok, now I want you to study them and make sure that on Sunday, you follow each and every one of these regulations, do you understand me?" She did a little double-take at her and said, "Oh my, I didn't know you could do that. Can you project text?"  
  
"Yes" popped up on the wall.  
  
Ayeka's eyes shone, "Wow! My little Sasami! We can talk to each other now without too much trouble!" There was a little whine from behind, "Oh, but you will still need Ryo-Ohki's help though, right?"  
  
"Sure enough, I won't ever forget about you Ryo-Ohki. I still cant do EVERYTHING in the house. I need you." came next on the wall. Ryo-Ohki relaxed and rubbed her cheek on the floating crystal. Sami-Ohki turned back into a cabbit and playfully tackled Ryo-Ohki.  
  
"Hold on you guys! Please play on the floor. We still need to finish our dinner! I'm ready for more Mr. Masaki!" Mihoshi said, holding up an empty bowl.  
  
"Thats enough for me. Now Tenchi, please come with me, I want to be alone with you for a few minutes." Ryoko said, teleporting in from behind Tenchi and grabbing him.  
  
Ayeka fumed, "Now hold on a minute you monster woman! He's got an arrangement with me!" She rushed up and grabbed his free arm.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since now!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"We'll see about that! Tenchi is MINE!" Ryoko held out her free arm and charged up an orange bolt to blast the princess off her feet.  
  
"Not so fast! You seem to be forgetting, that my shields are more than a match for your puny blasts."  
  
"Oh really, then take THIS!" She released her bolt and it ricocheted straight into the ceiling. After blasting a hole through, the house, they were showered with debris.  
  
"Oh! My hair! Look what you did Ryoko! You blew a hole in the house!"  
  
"It wasn't MY fault! It was yours! You provoked me into trying to shoot you! How was I supposed to know that you were using your guardians to fortify your shields?"  
  
"Ooh! I was not! I warned you that my shields that I was powering myself were too much for you. You were going to shoot me anyway, weren't you?"  
  
"Well, you're right there. But thats no reason to provoke me further! You just needed to put up your shields and just taken the blast like a responsible girl instead of angling it so it would blow up through the roof."  
  
Tenchi decided he could chance interrupting, "Uhh, girls, I think that it was BOTH your faults..." Uh oh, why did I just say that? "Well...What I mean is...uhh...I think that you both should have gone outside and have at it there instead of INSIDE the house..."  
  
"Why dont you mind your own business?" Ryoko snapped.  
  
"Because this IS my business!" Tenchi snapped back without thinking, "I mean, c'mon, this is my house after all. And since you are both living in it as well, it is your house too. What damages to the house that is of your doing, you are going to have to pay for it. And since you both are responsible for the damage tonight, you both will have to split the costs."  
  
Washu teleported in, "But I could fix all this in a jiffy without any costs..." Ayeka and Ryoko gave a sigh of relief, "...well, maybe a small cost, and it involves you in my lab...maniacal laughter...but thats not asking for much is it?"  
  
"Oh! Washu! You're back! We didn't expect you back so soon, I thought you were going to be a few more weeks."  
  
"Oh you know me, I simply tinkered with the power core system on the way and managed to open up a wormhole to my destination. And I simply made the return trip back here the same way. Too bad about the core now though. All ruined. But I got what I wanted. Oh and by the way, it's 'Little Washu!' Don't you forget it!" Then she glanced slyly at Tenchi, "Now, how about letting me...snicker...tinker with you?"  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko exchanged glances. Then they thought about what she did in her 'experiments' on Tenchi from reports from Mihoshi. They hastily stood up, and bowed to Tenchi. "Uhh...We most humbly apologise for our most unworthy wrong-doing and would most humbly ask for your humble forgiveness." Ryoko said in her most innocent voice she could make.  
  
"Yes, I agree with Ryoko and I must say that it was mostly my fault for egging her on and if there is anything I could do to make up for that...maybe a backrub or something like that...I would gladly do it for you."  
  
Ryoko facefaulted, then recovered and teleported behind Tenchi. Grabbing him, she said in her seductive voice in his ear, "I could do much more for you than a simple backrub. I could do amazing things for you and all you have to do is ask..."  
  
Ayeka could stand no more, "Ryoko! Don't hold on to my Tenchi that way. He doesn't want anything a monster like you could offer him."  
  
Growling under her breath, Ryoko replied, "I'm warning you, stay out of this. Just because I can hug him and you can't doesn't mean you can try to spoil all the fun for me."  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"GIRLS! PLEASE! I'm trying to get you two to at least cooperate on one little thing, and yet you both are still fighting. Go outside, both of you, until you can calm down, be nice to each other, NOT blow more of the house away, and not do this anymore. From now on, if there is any more mention of a fight brewing inside the house, I will be forced to ask you to leave for a week. You got it?"  
  
They both facefaulted at this. Ryoko, stunned, said stammering, "You mean...you...you would...actually...kick us out of the house? I mean...you really mean it?"  
  
Tenchi nodded and pointed a finger at the glass door, "Of course I mean it! Now go outside and cool off!"  
  
Grumbling, Ryoko teleported out. Ayeka, stunned at the turn of events, stumbled out the door. How could he treat a crown Princess of Jurai like a common criminal? Well, so what if this small house is sort of his kingdom? Well, he is also a crown Prince of Jurai, so maybe he has some power in the matter.  
  
A few minutes after they left, the rest of the Masaki household heard muffled yelling and soon blasts were heard outside. Tenchi hoped they wouldnt miss and turn the whole house into a pile of smoking wreckage. He sighed, and put the chopsticks laden with food into his mouth, forgetting who had cooked this evening. It took the next few moments to clear his mouth, get a drink of water, and get rid of the unsavory taste. "Gee, thanks son." Nobuyuki said sarcastically, "Why can't anyone like my cooking?"  
  
"Thats because you cook with too much salt, you don't marinate enough, you use the wrong pans for the wrong dishes, AND you have absolutely no cooking skills." Washu said, pulling up a few holographic charts and diagrams and pointing to each set of data in turn, the last being a big red, flashing "X".  
  
"Oh well, at least its somewhat edible..." Tenchi grimaced as he took another bite. Then excusing himself, he took a quick leave to the bathroom. The others, except for Mihoshi, made up excuses to leave as well.  
  
"At least SOMEONE likes my cooking." Nobuyuki sighed  
  
Mihoshi took another bite and said with her mouth full, "Its not that at all, Mr. Masaki, its just that I'm so hungry, I dont notice the flavor. If I did...ack...like now, I would have to say, it tastes horrible. I'm sorry." She swallowed, took a long swig of water, tidied up her plate, got up, then left, leaving Nobuyuki behind to do all of the dishes. All of them, with the exception of Mihoshi, were still mostly full. And hers still had some food on it. Nobuyuki bowed his head and tears streamed from his eyes.  
  
--------------  
  
Author's notes:  
  
--------------  
  
So, that's my second episode. How did you like it? I told you that my second episode would be coming soon. I finished it just before I posted the first one, so I posted them together. My ideas came that since Ryo-Ohki could turn into a ship, why couldn't Sami-Ohki? And since she is also Tsunami, she should somewhat reflect that aspect. Hence, the ten crystal wings, and control of the Light-Hawk wings. I kinda messed up the part where she notices Tsunami's image in the bridge, but Mihoshi and Kiyone had to come up somewhere. Why not ticket them for speeding and playing dangerously? Bet Ayeka would love that. ^_^. And, well, everyone knows that since Sasami came into the household, everyone got used to her cooking so well, that Nobuyuki's cooking seems horrible. Or rather, it IS horrible, just tolerable to the extent that when superior cooking comes into play, it is MUCH more noticable. At least neither Ayeka nor Ryoko are cooking. Maybe now that Washu is back the cooking could be handled by her. She does do some nice crepes. Well, I'm sorry, but I didn't get the chance to explain Kiyone's appearance, maybe next episode. Again, send all comments to Piemur_1@lycos.com. Well, stay tuned for my next chapter: Sami-Ohki gets Human Again 


	3. Chapter 3 SamiOhki gets Human Again

Disclaimer  
  
---------------  
  
Tenchi and all related content is owned by AIC and Pioneer and what I am doing with them is purely to make a story I wanted to write about what could happen in the Tenchi Universe. This is mostly based on the OAV version. The concept of Sami-Ohki is a sort of blend of the names Sasami and Ryo-Ohki. This takes place a little while after episode 13 in the OAV series.  
  
"Sami-Ohki gets human again"  
  
--------------  
  
Washu was locked in her lab and doing her best to find the right factors to get the Masses to let Sami-Ohki turn back into a human-type form. The problem was, SHE couldn't find the right ones. She may be able to synthesize a few of the factors, but the Masses reacted best with an actual "need" or "want". Washu didn't want them to think she was their brain and be responsible for some powerful super-genius running around uncontrollably, so that was why she kept herself well shielded. She idly watched the Masses doing what they usually did on their own from a little distance behind the glass of the tank. She really had no idea HOW to do it. Ryo-Ohki did it by having a powerful desire to help Tenchi, but that won't work again unless she were deprived of it again. And the substance of the Masses was too powerful that even with all her tools at her disposal, Washu couldn't even do that. Perhaps if all the cooking and stuff got too much for Ryo-Ohki that she "wanted" Sasami to have a human body again? No, then she might accidentally trigger an unwelcome response. Damn it! These bloody things are too unpredictable! No...what she needed was Sami-Ohki's OWN respose. SHE was the only one who could do it. At least, properly. After all, SHE knows her old body like no one else does, right? It was just getting her to want it back...  
  
------------  
  
Ayeka sighed as she set her bowl down, "I'm getting awfully worried about her. She hasn't come out of her lab for at least a week! Not even for food! Good thing Ryo-Ohki decided to cook for us again. She hardly needs any help from Sami-Ohki anymore! In fact, I think she made this recipe up. It's delicious!"  
  
"Yep, thats my Ryo-Ohki! She's much more clever than your old ship ever was. And how's that little weed of yours going Miss Ayeka?" Ryoko taunted.  
  
"And how about we take this outside, Miss Ryoko?" Ayeka snapped back.  
  
"Gladly!" Ryoko grabbed her hand and teleported them both outside. Within moments, earth-shaking explosions and furious shouting could be heard far in the distance. In a few more moments, they teleported back in (with Ryoko's help) blackened, exhausted, and seemingly more content than they were just before they left.  
  
"So? Who won this time?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Ayeka. She got me with a good shielded punch in the kisser, but I managed to get her back with a good bolt or two. And then she got up behind me and zapped me from the rear. I must be getting old." Ryoko conceded.  
  
"That's because you ARE old, " Ryoko was about to retort. "But it was a good fight." Ayeka finished and Ryoko cooled down. They have been having this kind of fight at least twice a day, but seemed to be getting shorter, and having a more of a sportsmanship they didn't show earlier.  
  
"Well, at least we had a good meal before hand. Now I'm hungry again. Ryo-Ohki, another bowl please?"  
  
"Miya...Okay..." Ryo-Ohki was starting to get tired of doing all the cooking. Sasami loved to cook constantly, but now that she was Sami-Ohki, she simply couldn't. At least she wasn't burning anything anymore. It was all a matter of multi-tasking that as long as you kept track of what was cooking and what needed to be peeled next and so on. Sasami could do it easily. It was a kind of a wonder for Ryo-Ohki. That, she, a powerful ship with a complex multi-processor for running it could be outdone by a Juraian Princess, was kind of a mystery. It was fun, but Ryo-Ohki didn't have the kind of stamina Sasami did. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that with cooking, you couldn't really have exact formulas for everything. It was a lot of a pinch of this, a handful of that, taste it a bit and decide that it needed something a little saltier or spicier. It certainly was different to what she was used to, but it was kind of nice to hear that everyone liked her cooking. She turned back to the kitchen and started up the little whirlwind that Sasami usually did a few months before.  
  
Kiyone spoke into the unusual silence, "Oh, anyway, the GP wants to know how the tests were going and if they would be finished anytime soon. How are things goin there Sami-Ohki?"  
  
"Mya..." she replied somewhat dejectedly and turned into a projector cyrstal. " 'The tests are going well, but I think we need more time.' should be the reply to that. It was just starting to get interesting. But it's just not enough time with what Ryo-Ohki's been teaching me. Once a week for a few hours is simply not enough. Now they want me to finish up soon? I think its time Juraian authority came into the picture. After all, it is our territory is it not Ayeka?"  
  
"Wha? You mean, you want me to tell the Galaxy Police off that what is going off there is not of their concern and to ignore what is going on here? Well, I guess it could work. But it would cause a lot of ill feeling there and could attract more unwanted attention here. As in Juraian attention. I really don't want to give Father an excuse to come over here because I'm flaunting my authority around with the Galaxy Police. And you also don't want Mother to see you the way you are now, do you?"  
  
The blue cystal turned a deep purple, "Well, there is that. I forgot that one of the reasons we got to stay here was because Mihoshi was here to keep watch over us. If she hadn't found Kiyone on that big wreck of a space station that was wandering over in the next few solar systems, we might have had to leave sooner or later anyway. They say that Mihoshi's conduct record is so horrible that they were considering transferring her away regardless of her standing and successes. But when she found her old partner, they thought that Kiyone would help keep watch over her." came on the screen.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Kiyone asked, "Thats some major detective work. None of that is public knowledge...Mihoshi, did you tell her any of that?"  
  
Mihoshi was clapping, "No, I'm impressed. She figured all that herself. I didn't even tell her exactly how I found you."  
  
The crystal turned an even deeper purple, then her reply came on "Well, I tapped into your computer on your shuttle and talked with Yokonojo a bit. He was helpful, if a bit stingy. But I think he is just the thing you need to keep you on track. He liked to repeat things over and over it seemed as if you had a problem with hearing. And I heard the end of story you told us about the Ultra-Energy Matter case from Ryo-Ohki. If you remember, we all fell asleep about when you got to the point where I was about to finish the evil Doctor Washu from destroying the universe. Where did Pretty Sammy come from anyway? Is that real? Or did you make that up? I don't remember doing any of that... ^_^" Even the crystal's color had a smug tone to it.  
  
Ryoko snorted, "Now she's doing text faces. What more can the "Internet" on this planet teach a girl?"  
  
"Updated info on how to get guys properly. Unlike Nobuyuki's old magazines..." came promptly on the screen before being quickly wiped and the crystal suddenly turned more red than blue. "Oops..."  
  
"Really?!? You mean I can get Tenchi PROPERLY this time?" Ryoko stood up and realized Tenchi was right there next to her. Her face color was at odds with Sami-Ohki and she quickly sat down and acted as if she hadn't said, seen, nor heard anything.  
  
Tenchi sighed, Oh great. Now I'm going to have a hard day ahead of me again. I'd better watch out. I hope Ryoko doesn't actually decide to FOLLOW any of the advice on the Internet, or I'm in big trouble "Uhh...Ryoko, just watch out what you find on the Internet...You never know what you may find there. A lot of the stuff out there is just to hurt people by giving bad advice."  
  
"Oh, I'll be careful Tenchi. I'll see what I find and I'll decide what is good advice and what is bad. After all, I've been on this planet long enough to know what is usual human behavior."  
  
"Oh I hope you do..." Tenchi muttered under his breath, "...I really hope you do..."  
  
In her mind, Sami-Ohki giggled to herself. This is going to be fun watching what Ryoko will do to Tenchi...  
  
-----------  
  
They were just starting their patrol when Kiyone decided to give a petition to HQ to let Sami-Ohki have more time for "testing". "If they have more time and have it more often, they can learn a lot more and finish faster than if they have to wait so long. Mihoshi, don't say a word. You got it? Let me do all the talking."  
  
"Okay Kiyone. Gee, I never thought of that. If they keep playing for so long Headquarters will start to wonder what they are doing there and find out what they actually are. Then everyone would know that the Juraian Princess had an accident."  
  
"Its a wonder no one else already knows with a babblemouth like you around."  
  
"I'm no babblemouth! I just have a tendency to forget important things like how to make this control cube of mine do what I want it to do. I still can't get it to make me a cup of coffee..." With that, she started switching it around again and various things started popping out of unlikely hatches all over the cockpit.  
  
"Mihoshi! Stop doing that! Here, give it to me before you break something."  
  
"No, I think I got it." A hairbrush appeared in front of her and landed on her lap, "Oh, that's how you do that. Now, is it this way?" Another hairbrush appeared in front of her, "Oh, silly me, thats the same way...now here we go...coffee!" Suddenly the lights started flashing red and the shuttle started shaking erratically.  
  
"Mihoshi! You bunglehead! You just knocked off the central stabilizers! Give me that!" Kiyone snatched the pink transparent cube from Mihoshi's grip and flipped it a few simple times and all the junk and the two hairbrushes disappeared, the ship stabilized and the warning lights went off, and a cup of nicely steaming coffee appeared in the cupholder in front of her. "Now there's your coffee. From now on, ask me what to do to get it next time, you hear me? We're about to dock with the main ship, so let me do all of the talking...You got it?"  
  
Mihoshi gave a sharp salute, "Yes ma'am!"  
  
The ship docked without a hint of a bump and Yukonojo asked for password identification. "Now, plug your ears Mihoshi, I don't want you to hear this..." She did so.  
  
"Password confirmed, preparing for interspace connection now..."  
  
"Gets her everytime...Okay Mihoshi, you can unplug your ears again. Mihoshi! HEY MIHOSHI!" She gave her a little nudge in the back and Mihoshi unplugged her ears. Straightening her uniform, she prepared for contact to Headquarters. "Detective Kiyone reporting. Yes, we have just gotten a request from Washu's Aide and they say that if it would be possible for more time and a little more often, they could get their testing done faster."  
  
"Let me consult the General. Please hold..."  
  
"Oh I hope they will let Sami-Ohki play more often." Mihoshi said aloud to Kiyone.  
  
Hearing this, the officer, who was the same one who always contacted Mihoshi, said "Let who play?"  
  
"Sami-Ohki, who is actually Sasam--"   
  
Kiyone clamped her hand on Mihoshi's mouth and laughed at the screen. "Hehehe, she's just kidding. Sasami would never do anything like THAT...hehehe..."  
  
Noticing her extreme giddyness, the officer was doubtful. "Don't tell me that Sasami is actually piloting that thing! We detected some extremely powerful shockwaves that even reached all the way here at HQ. If the Princess is putting herself in any danger, I want you to stop it immediately. Gosh, I never thought that Princess Ayeka would ever allow her sister to do anything like that! And why did you call her Sami-'Ohki'? Does this have anything to do with the ex-pirate ship?"  
  
She put the hand holding Mihoshi's mouth shut behind her back"Well...not..."  
  
Mihoshi took the opportunity to try to elaborate, "She's been turned into a sort of Ryo-Ohki."  
  
"MIHOSHI! I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"  
  
"WHAT? I don't understand. I think we should investigate the matter."  
  
"NO! I mean, there is no need to, sir. Everything is under perfect control." She laughed a bit at this and then said under her breath "Except for this stupid ditz of a partner of mine..."  
  
"What was that Lieutenant Kiyone?"  
  
"N..n..nothing...I didn't say anything..."  
  
"You do realize that this conversation was being recorded after Mihoshi mentioned something about Princess Sasami. I could analyse it later and distribute it to the general public if you don't tell me everything you are hiding from me."  
  
"Oh great...now you've done it Mihoshi..." she gave her a little clout in the head  
  
"Ow! Sorry, I didn't mean to say anything..." Mihoshi complained.  
  
"Shut up! You've done enough trouble." She turned to the screen, "Ok, here's whats going on..."  
  
--------------  
  
It was dinner-time when Kiyone let out the bad news. "I'm afraid the Galaxy Police may now know what is going on...at least I know one senior officer does, but I think he's trustworthy. If it wasn't for Mihoshi, no one would have known. He said that he would keep it private and will contact the Juraian Emperor himself about the matter. If he decides that it would be best to let it be known to the public, then that's that. Or he may decide to come here again. At worst, Sami-Ohki will have to leave here for 'treatment'. But they don't realise that Little Washu is the ONLY person who could possibly have a chance for a 'cure' for her. And unfortunatly, that means your mother and her sister will also be coming to visit again. I just hope Washu finds that cure, and fast."  
  
Tenchi stood up, "Oh really? I'd better tell Grandpa. He had to prepare something up at the shrine and he also wanted me there for some night-time practice with the Tenchi-Ken. Dunno why with the sword now though. Well, I'd better go"  
  
Ayeka held her hand to her mouth "Eeee...mother may come here again? Oh dear. She's my mother, but she can be a bit of a pain sometimes." she heard a snicker behind her. "Now, don't you forget what mother will do to you if she ever heard that you fought with me. I may just accidentally let slip that the ex-pirate Ryoko was being extremely nasty and rude to me." The snickering stopped with a soft gasp.  
  
Ryoko said in her most serious polite voice to Ayeka, "I'm very sorry Princess. I agree that the Queen should hear nothing about this."  
  
"That means, keep your hands off Tenchi, don't be rude to me or anyone else, and no more fighting. In other words, all arguements will be won by me for the rest of the time." Ayeka was enjoying this.  
  
Ryoko suddenly got angry and shook a fist in her direction, "Grr...dont forget that as soon as they leave, I'm going to really hurt you..."  
  
Ayeka put her hand to her heart, "Oh my! Is that a threat Ryoko? Wait until my mother hears about this!"  
  
Ryoko as suddenly reverted to complete innocence, "Uhh...did I say something? I didn't say anything that you may possibly have heard."  
  
"Okay, Miss Ryoko, then you may do the toilet for tomorrow. It is my turn, but I have to do some preparations for when they come."  
  
Ryoko swallowed her pride, "As you wish, Princess." She HATED doing the toilet.  
  
"You will? How very nice Miss Ryoko, wait until Tenchi hears this!"  
  
Ryoko blushed a deep red. Aww, why do they ALWAYS do this to me? Everytime they mention the word "Tenchi", I end up doing EVERYTHING they want me to do...  
  
"Very good."  
  
It's just very good that Tenchi is not here Ryoko blushed again.  
  
Sami-Ohki gave a little impatient "Miya" and turned into a crystal again and projected on the wall, "As I've been trying to say, but no one ever looked at the wall, I've been saying that I'd better get to Washu's lab and get her to hurry up. I can get through the door, even if it's locked." Then she changed back into a cabbit and hopped over to the door and phased through it before anyone could say anything.  
  
In the lab, it was, as always, brightly lit and wide open. It always amazed Sami-Ohki that the little space under the stairs could fit this much space. But then again, the door was simply a portal to a seperate dimension that she created to hold her enormous lab. That she could have that much power to create another dimension spoke how powerful and how smart she was. The lab could be as big or as small as possible if she wanted. What was her history BEFORE going to the Science Academy? All she knew was that she was a professor there. Not much of a mention of going there as a student however. She needed to ask Mihoshi and Kiyone if the databases at HQ. But not right now, things were getting hot under their feet as it was. It seemed the practices were going to have to stop now. She have a little sigh when she saw the Mass tank and Washu staring blankly at it. Her holo-computer was on, but she wasn't typing anything on it. Just that same blank stare. Seeing this, Sami-Ohki was worried. "Mya?" She tried to get her attention.  
  
Finally noticing her, Washu turned back to the tank, "Oh, Sami-Ohki! Yes, it's a big puzzle, isn't it? I'm no closer to finding a way for you to turn back into a human than Tenchi can conciously activate his Light-Hawk Wings at will."  
  
Sami-Ohki gave a few "Miya's" which Washu translated to mean: "Well, we all have been getting worried about you, Little Washu (even if you ARE a lot bigger than me now ^-^ ) but some new news..." she told Washu about Kiyone's report. "Is there anything I could do to help? I really want mother to see me the way I was before I changed."  
  
"Really? That's great! Now step up to the tank and think about just that. The way you were before you changed and concentrate on how badly you want to be that way again."  
  
"Huh? Just that? Okay...I guess...you just figure it out?" Sami-Ohki "Miya'd".  
  
"Naw, it was just finding a way for you to WANT to change back, and this is a perfect opportunity for it to happen."  
  
"Uhh...will that mean I can never turn back into Sami-Ohki?"  
  
"Not at all! You will have the same ability as Ryo-Ohki, to turn into Sami-Ohki at will, but also back into Sasami at will too...but I predict that you will only be able to turn into your normal chronological age, not like Ryo-Ohki. But we never know, do we. Now step up to the tank and concentrate."  
  
She turned back into a cabbit and hopped up to the tank. Looking hard, she could see the little masses floating around. She concentrated back on the very day she walked back by the same tank and thought about the way she felt before "it" happened. Soon, the masses started piling up near her side of the tank and started merging with each other. In a few minutes, the very image of Sasami stood in front of her. Suddenly the image held a hand at the wall and shot out a powerful blast at the glass. Breaking and pouring all over Sami-Ohki, she tried to hold her ground against the powerful current. Opening her eyes, she saw the same pressure was flinging the Mass image of Sasami at her. Bracing herself, she held up against the current and was absorbed into the brownish mass. Again the weird feeling of being torn apart went through her. The pain was still so intense, she lost conciousness.  
  
-----------  
  
The rest of the gang was standing around the door when it suddenly opened and Washu stepped out.  
  
"Miss...I mean Little Washu! Did you figure it out? Where's Sami-Ohki?" Ayeka was first to blurt out.  
  
"Oh, she's fine. She just needs some rest."  
  
"Why? Did you cure her?"  
  
"Yep! All in a day's work for the World's Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe!" she popped out a couple of fans and did a little jig.  
  
Mihoshi asked, "So why did it take you a lot longer than a day for you to figure it out?"  
  
Washu facefaulted, "Well, uhh, it actually was up to Sasami to decide when she wanted her body back."  
  
"So she is Sasami again? No more Sami-Ohki? That's great!"  
  
"Well, actually Sami-Ohki will never go away. The Masses are too powerful to let any extra powers slip away into nothingness. But she will be able to live like a human when she chooses as long as she wants. Like Ryo-Ohki, she possesses the ability to change back into Sami-Ohki whenever she wants. And she will still be able to turn into a crystal ship. But all her memories are still intact, and she will again be your old little sister. I hope she will let me analyse her in ship form sometime. I heard that she has ten protrusions instead of only four? Interesting...I was concentrating so hard on turning her back that I missed several opportunities to analyse her that way."  
  
"I saw that she could also make Light-Hawk Wings too!" Mihoshi quipped.  
  
"It's true. We did see her activate ten Light-Hawk Wings each over a crystal protrusion. Since the first time we saw them practicing. Ryo-Ohki shot out a really powerful blast that would have blown a huge chunk out of a GP battlecruiser and Sami-Ohki just took the blast without a scratch. Ever since, Ryo-Ohki's been trying her best to get past her defences, and never could." Kiyone confirmed.  
  
"WHAT!?! Is that true? I can't believe it! Sasami can also form Light-Hawk Wings? It must have something to do with Tsunami! Tsunami...What is with that name?!?" Grumbling to herself, she went back through the door.   
  
Ayeka rushed up to open it to check on her sister and noticed Washu, in her preoccupation, had locked it again. Banging on it she cried, "WASHU! Let me at least see how my sister is doing!"  
  
It opened up again and Washu poked her head out, "Sorry about that, Princess. I forgot to unlock it. Here you go." And went back in again.   
  
Ayeka gave a little sigh and went through it as well. Seeing Sasami on a hospital-like bed, she rushed over and was worried that something horrible might have happened to her. Getting closer, she noticed that her hair wasn't EXACTLY like it used to be, but very close. Then she noticed that what used to be her ponytails was now more fur than hair. Her head had a little spikyness, but the same light blue. Stroking it, Ayeka felt it was as soft and smooth as it always was. The fur hung in almost the same way her ponytails did, long and thin. "Oh Sasami, I'm glad you're back to normal. At least, sort of. I was so worried." Then she began to cry over her.  
  
Hearing her sister's voice, Sasami woke up. "Ayeka? Don't cry. I'm fine now. I'm back to normal. I knew you wanted that ever since you saw me as Sami-Ohki. I liked it a lot, though. It was fun being in a little fuzzy body with long feet. You keep tripping over them if you don't watch out. And at least we got Ryo-Ohki to learn how to talk a lot better than those little tapes could teach her. In a sense, I think she should be able to let herself be a little older than a little toddler now. She 'thinks' older too. And she is a great cook now, isn't she? But she said that it wasn't as fun as it always was for me though...I kind of wonder why. If I ever get sick or am away for a while, she could cook instead of old Nobuyuki's cooking."  
  
"Now that's just cruel! Why can't anyone like my cooking?" Nobuyuki cried aloud behind them suddenly and Ayeka realized that everyone else who could come did as well.  
  
Sasami giggled, "It's not that your cooking is bad. It's just not great like everyone says mine is."  
  
Ayeka muttered to her privatly, "Well, actually, his cooking IS bad, and you know it."  
  
Sasami muttered back, "Better than Ryoko can, Ryo-Ohki told me when she tried cooking for Tenchi, she almost died there. It was that bad."  
  
Ayeka got a gleam in her eye. "Heh, well, no kidding, she doesn't know how to cook at all. She doesn't know any of the ingredients are for what. This is Nobuyuki's planet and he should know what kinds of ingredients would be best for what."  
  
"And why are you defending Ryoko?" Sasami countered with a gleam in her own eye now.  
  
Ayeka facefaulted and couldn't find an answer to that.  
  
"It feels good to be normal again, anyway! I think it's time little old Sasami cooked us up a real special party!" Everyone cheered...  
  
--------------  
  
It was late at night and everyone was stuffed. Ryo-Ohki even had uneaten carrots in front of her. Bottles of saki were strewn about the tabletop. Tenchi and his grandpa even managed to arrive in time for the incredible feast.  
  
"Ohh that was GREAT! I wish Sasami would make food like this everyday. And the leftovers will be enough to last tomorrow too!" Nobuyuki said contentedly.  
  
Sasami laughed, "That's right. But that doesn't mean I WILL make food like this on a regular basis. This is a special occasion. This is a lot of work for me!" And she bopped him on the head with a large spoon. Everyone laughed.  
  
Yawn "Oh man, look at the time, it's time to go to sleep or else we will still be sleeping when the Juraian Court arrives in a week or so." Everyone else laughed and Tenchi yawned. "Grandpa really put me through some hard tests. Let's hit the hay, eh?" Everyone agreed and went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Tenchi was woken up to the sounds of knocking on the front door. For a microsecond's time, Tenchi's first thought that they were here already. But then they were expected in about a week, so it couldn't be them. He yawned and yelled, "In a minute!" Then he went to the door and opened it. He had right to be worried. They were here already. "Ahh! Lady Funaho! Uhh...wel...welcome. Sorry, but we thought you guys were going to be coming in later. And how do you do Lady Misaki? And how are you doing, sir?" He was suddenly gripped tightly by Lady Misaki.  
  
"Oh my dear Tenchi! How are you doing? Are the girls causing any trouble? How is Sasami? Did something bad happen to her?"  
  
"Uhh, fine! And no, the girls aren't causing any trouble at all! And...well...I guess what's going on with Sasami is more for her to talk about anyway. It's kind of complicated. And, don't worry that she has a new look. It's all part of the explanation. But she's still mostly the same...I guess..."  
  
She gave him a suspicious glare as if he had something to do with it. "Riiight...now, where's my baby?" She ran past him calling Sasami's and Ayeka's names and opening random doors.  
  
Sami-Ohki, in her cabbit form, popped through the door and saw her. Giving a little "Mya!" of surprise, she popped back in and changed back to Sasami. Glad she didn't see her in her other form, Sasami opened the door and was promptly given a powerful bear-hug. "It's my mommy! Nice to see you again, mommy! Could you let me go so I can breathe a bit? You don't want to kill your own daughter, do you?"  
  
Lady Misaki let up and looked her over with a critical eye. Noting that her hairstyle was indeed different, she reached up to put her hands through it. It was as soft as it usually was, but had little soft spikes on the very top of her head. Then she looked sharply at her eyes. She gave a little gasp seeing they were shaped somewhat like cat's eyes, but were still that lovely pink. This confused Lady Misaki so much, she took a step back and looked at Sasami as a whole. Nothing different she could notice overall. Her ears...that was it...was with her ears? She again looked closely and saw that it was her ears were longer. Sasami had tried to hide them under her hair, but wasn't quite enough to completely fool her mother. Sasami gave a little blush. "Well, all the changes, I can explain, but will have to wait until breakfast. In fact, I need to go help make it. Ryo-Ohki! Let's go make breakfast! They're here!"  
  
A little meow of affirmitive came through the door behind her, then Ryo-Ohki in her 13 year-old appearance came through the door. Immediatly, she was caught in another bear-hug and Lady Misaki started commenting on how much she had grown since she had left. Struggling, Ryo-Ohki switched to a cabbit to escape. Then changing back, she bowed and said in a voice that had a slight hint of a purr in it, "How do you do, Lady Misaki? I didn't really age, but now that my vocabulary is better, I felt that having a little more mature appearance would better fit my speech patterns." she gave a little wink to Sasami, "You want to help cook?"  
  
Caught off guard, Misaki paused. Taking this time, she noted the unusual similarities that Ryo-Ohki had with her Sasami. Yellow cat-like eyes, long furry ears, spiky hair. Then dismissing it as all a coincidence, Misaki agreed to help. After arriving in the kitchen, Misaki took a deep breath, then suddenly turned even more of a whirlwind than Sasami ever did. Poking Ryo-Ohki in the ribs, Sasami turned and phased through the door, quietly followed by Ryo-Ohki.  
  
"Let's let her cook for today. I think she doesn't have as much practice as she wants." Sasami told Ryo-Ohki. Ryo-Ohki smiled back and nodded. Then together, they turned into cabbits and whisked out the house to play and tried to keep from getting dirty. They reckoned they probably had about half an hour. It was scarcly ten minutes when Lady Misaki shouted out, "BREAKFAST IS READY!" when they realized they had underestimated the efficiency of Misaki. By that time, everyone had done their reintroductions to the others and were all going to the dining room to eat. Rushing back to the house, Sami-Ohki and Ryo-Ohki switched back to human form just before entering the dining room. They were stopped by a sudden hostile feeling boring into their backs. Turning slowly around, they saw Misaki with a spatula in one hand and eyes that glowed evilly red.  
  
"Sooo, you just wanted me to 'help', did you? You expected ME to do ALL the work? AYEKA! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"   
  
Ayeka came promptly and saw her mother, "Mommy!" Then noticed her glare. "Uhh, did I come at a bad time?  
  
"Not at all, dear. But I must insist you come with me to Jurai to finish your cooking lessons. I see you have been neglecting your sister and her friend and having them do all the work."  
  
"But, mom, I HAVN'T been neglecting them! I've been doing the laundry, help clean the house, and even helped fix the house whenever I get into a fight with Ryoko...oops!" She covered her mouth and started to get a lot of little sweatdrops all over her head. "I mean...I...I...Of course I never DO get into fights, because that is simply wrong and I...I..."  
  
"YOU GET INTO FIGHTS WITH THAT NICE RYOKO PERSON?!? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU EVEN THINKING? RYOKO! I WANT YOU TO COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Ryoko teleported in and saw Ayeka almost in tears. Supressing a grin, she turned to Misaki, "Yes? You called?"  
  
"IS IT NOT TRUE THAT YOU AND AYEKA GET INTO FIGHTS?"  
  
Damn, I knew she would get me in trouble, even WITH my promise! That sneaky little...I should have not listened to her and beaten her to a pulp when I had the chance "Well, uhh...not really fights, but rather just tests of skill."  
  
Ayeka surprised her by helping defend her, "Yes, that's all it is, just tests. They aren't fights at all!"  
  
What is she up to? She didn't try to get just me in trouble? HA! She didn't? Oh boy! She accidentally spilled the beans on herself! HAHAHA! She couldn't keep a straight face for long. She gave a little chuckle and would have expanded into full blown laughter when she noticed that Lady Misaki was glaring at both with considerable intensity. "Heh...uhh...Is there a problem?"  
  
"You both are coming with me to Jurai to learn some manners. No excuses! Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Ayeka gulped, "Yes, ma'am."  
  
Ryoko wanted to resist, but knew when she was beaten. "Oh all right..."  
  
"YOU SAY 'YES MA'AM!'" Misaki ordered.  
  
"Uhh...yes...yes ma'am..." Ryoko said meekly. The words felt horrible in her mouth. This could NOT be happening to Ryoko, the great space pirate of the galaxy. Sure, she was under Kagato's control, but SHE was the one responsible for doing it all. Or was she? She didn't really have much in the way of memories, except the bad ones. But she knew that Kagato used her because she WAS powerful, and he was simply lucky he managed to gain control of her through her gemstones. But, anyway, her power was only a fraction it used to be. Tenchi still had two of her gems. But maybe she could manage to steal something valuable there and try to bargain with Tenchi for the other gems. It could just work. Suddenly, her ear was painfully pinched (and it being such a large ear, it was especially painful) and her attention was refocused on to Misaki.  
  
"Did you not hear me? I said that you two better get packed! We may leave with little notice. Ayeka's already getting started, and you better go pack as well."  
  
"Oh fine..." Ryoko teleported up to her little space on the rafters and began picking through the magazines there. Then she heard furious stomping feet coming up the stairs and suddenly Misaki was there again.  
  
"Oh no you don't, come back with me and let's try that again. You NEVER just turn your back in presence of a Juraian Empress! And no wall phasing or flying either! I know your ways, Ryoko, and I mean to change them!"  
  
Ryoko meekly followed her and properly re-entered her room.  
  
Now it's to the issue of Sasami... Misaki thought to herself and headed to the dining room.  
  
"Wow! This stuff is great! Now I know where your skills in cooking come from, Sasami! Your mother must be a great teacher!" Tenchi said through his full mouth.  
  
"Why Tenchi! I never knew you cared. Oh and by the way, you don't talk with your mouth full." Misaki said behind him.  
  
Tenchi hastily gulped and momentarily thought it was Ryoko about to throttle him again when he placed the voice. But that never meant that she WON'T do that. Just less likely. However, she simply walked around into his field of view and sat down to eat. "Now, Sasami, what is this about you flying one of Washu's inventions alone with Ryo-Ohki?"  
  
"Well, its not exactly one of Washu's inventions, mommy...sigh...It's a very long story." And then proceeded to tell about that day she wandered into Washu's lab. Washu helped from time to time to present a little graph or whatever to confirm what Sasami was saying. When asked to demonstrate what she meant that she looked like Ryo-Ohki, she sighed and then turned into a cabbit.  
  
"Why! You look adorable! Indeed, you DO look like little Ryo-Ohki!" she cried and tried to give Sami-Ohki a little hug. Hastily, she changed back before that could happen and accepted the normal hug she got.  
  
"Oh, and then I learned how to turn into a ship like Ryo-Ohki could."  
  
"I see where this is going..." Her father said. Everyone jumped. They all had almost forgotten that he was there. "This is where the request for 'testing time' comes in. Sasami, do you realise how much trouble you could have gotten yourself into? What if you couldn't block Ryo-Ohki's shots in time?"  
  
"Well...uhh...I accidentally activated the Light-Hawk Wings when Ryo-Ohki fired her most powerful blast at me. Ever since, I learned how to control it better. But I can't activate them in this form, unlike Tenchi. I have to be in ship form."  
  
All attention was shifted to Tenchi. Oh great, I thought everyone wanted to forget all that. "But I can't even activate them myself unless it's a very powerful need. I really WANT to have them around when I need them sometimes, but it just never comes. Now, Sasami can do it way better than I can." Tenchi tried to redirect attention from himself. It didn't quite work. Talk turned back to him time after time about what really happened and what the power felt like. He found himself talking about the conversation he had with Tsunami and repeated her words, "You must trust in your own power."  
  
Suddenly, Sasami felt a strange sense of deja vu. But she wasn't really there, was she? She wasn't aware of what was really going on whenever Tsunami was in control. So why did she remember that? Was Tsunami starting to reassimilate her? Or was it something about being Sami-Ohki? She started to get scared and asked if she could leave.  
  
When she had left at a run, Tenchi asked, "What was that about?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe unpleasant memories?" Katsuhito replied.  
  
"Hmm, I think it may have something to do with her being Tsunami."  
  
Lady Fuhano was bewildered "Huh? What do you mean? She did mention something about having control over Light-Hawk Wings but never really explained."  
  
"Yes, what is going on with MY Sasami?" Misaki cried.  
  
"Ooh boy, this is going to take a lot more explaining." Washu said to no one in particular. Tenchi privately agreed with her.  
  
---------  
  
Author's notes:  
  
---------  
  
Thats the third installment of my series. The next chapter will get into some very deep issues (I know simply because I already wrote quite a bit of it in THIS chapter but thought it was starting to get a little off topic, as well as getting a little too long...Sasami already got back her old body, and they already know about Sasami becoming a cabbit...somewhat...so thats all that matters in this chapter) and start going into the mysterious connections between Washu, Tsunami and Tokimi. Yes, I decided to follow the common thread of the three Goddess sisters and go along with that. Tokimi will eventually appear, Tenchi and Co. will defeat her somehow (maybe) and Tokimi may (or may not) join the gang as another "girl from outer space (from another universe more like it) living in Tenchi's house". Also, if it may seem to be ripped off from another author (I'm sorry, I can't remember his name) but I don't take any responsibility for some of the ideas his writings follow. I do know that the series are called "Will of the Goddesses". If anyone could tell me what that author's name was, I would appreciate it! It's a great read! But I AM trying to keep as far away from using the same storyline as he did. But his writings were so good, I can't help but be affected by it. Ahem...well...anyway...enough of my babble...stay tuned for the next chapter: Mysteries Abound. 


	4. Chapter 4 Mysteries Abound

Disclaimer 

---------------

Tenchi and all related content is owned by AIC and Pioneer and what I am doing with them is purely to make a story I wanted to write about what could happen in the Tenchi Universe. This is mostly based on the OAV version. The concept of Sami-Ohki is a sort of blend of the names Sasami and Ryo-Ohki. This takes place a little while after episode 13 in the OAV series.

"Mysteries Abound"

------------

"No way! Sasami can't be Tsunami! I saw them apart. Sasami was kinda scared at the time, and wouldn't look at her. She was only around six at the time, so she couldn't understand." Misaki cried.

"Do you never wonder about the rune on her forehead? That is the mark of Tsunami's doing. Did you not notice that Tsunami also has a strange rune marking on her forehead?" Washu countered.

"Well, I did sort of notice something different about her after Ryoko's attack on our planet. Yes, it WAS that rune on her forehead. Her caretaker found her wandering around our great Tree hall. I was worried that something might have happened to her there and checked her all over. The rune was the only thing I found. And I had never noticed it before. I thought that it might have had something to do with the new appearance of Tsunami. It was that same day I went to meet her with Sasami. All of this is sort of making sense. Sasami was afraid of Tsunami?"

"That's right. She thinks of herself as Tsunami's creation. She did die, but managed to assimilate with the tree to save herself. As to why she thinks of herself as Tsunami's creation, I really don't understand it myself. Was there anything especially 'special' about the tree before Tsunami appeared?"

Emperor Asuza rubbed his chin and said, "Well, this is getting into some very private Juraian matters, but the fact is that Tsunami was the first tree to tap into our computer systems and exposed its sentience. Then we noticed the other trees exhibiting the same traits. We always thought of the trees' light beams to be simply decor, or at least thats what my ancestors told me, and then we learned they could use it as a form of communication. Thats how we learned about their power and their power to turn into ships. That, basically, was the start of the Juraian Empire. Now I must insist that all what I have told you be kept an absolute secret. Then that space pirate, Ryoko, attacked Jurai and Yosho went off to drive her off. It worked...Jurai was at peace again." With that, he gave Katsuhito a cold glare. "But that doesn't mean I will accept him as heir to the throne. Nor his grandson, Tenchi. I simply cannot allow it. They are not of pure blood."

Lady Fuhano spoke up, "It was that day when Ryoko attacked Jurai when we noticed their power to use Light-Hawk Wings offensively, also. We had always used them as defensive measures. Many things had changed on that day. 1) Sasami assimilates into Tsunami. 2) We realise that Ryoko's power was enough to get through our Light-Hawk shields, thus rendering us powerless to stop her. 3) Yosho's Tenchi-Ken was powerful enough to defeat HER and take her gems. 4) The Tenchi-Ken was originated from Tsunami's tree. And 5) Tsunami, the human form, appears. Many things are starting to link up. However, why Kagato wanted Ryoko to attack Jurai is somewhat beyond me. I learned that Ryoko had no direct control over herself at the time, so it is easier to pardon her. However, HOW Kagato gained control of her is still a mystery. Unless you care to explain, Little Washu?"

"Well, it was sort of a matter of me relying on my partner too much that when he decided he no longer needed me, he took Ryoko and then buried me on the other dimension right of my own powerful ship. You never knew he was my Science Academy partner, did you? That's right. I needed him to help me with some of my experiments. But I never noticed when he became too powerful and fooled me enough to trap me in that stasis crystal. Then he locked the dimension so that it went only one way. However, he was not fool enough to try stuffing whatever he thought useless in there with me, as something like what Detective Mihoshi managed to do, set me free, would never happen. It was pure luck that she dropped her cube and flipped over to set me free. If she hadn't, Tenchi and Ayeka would most likely be dead and Ryoko, Tsunami, as well as Sasami, would be under Kagato's control."

Mihoshi nodded, "That's right! Umm...how did that other one-way dimension thingy work again? I never got that."

Washu groaned, "Ohh, forget it already, Mihoshi. It doesn't matter anymore. The Souja is destroyed and that other dimension no longer exists."

Lady Funaho turned to her, "Speaking of dimensions, how come no other person from the Science Academy have never manage to recreate what you have done? You have created dimensions of your own whim, and created Ryoko, the Souja, Ryo-Ohki, and many other incredibly powerful things and seem to just dismiss them without a thought. It's as if you were more powerful than all them together. It just seems strange. I mean, you even have an extra-dimensional labratory which you practically could open a hole to from wherever you want. How do you do it? Not even Dr. Clay could emulate everything you have done."

Washu's first reaction was all too typical, "That's because I am the number one Genius of the Universe!" Then she sobered up quite suddenly, "I never really thought about it. Because I graduated from the Science Academy so rapidly, I guess I thought of myself as a great scientific genius. I can't remember anything before it. ARGH! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?" Then she suddenly teleported out of the room. In a moment, everyone heard her lab door open.

Tenchi scratched his head, "What was that about? Well, I did wonder about her beginnings. But I never suspected a reaction like this. I guess I'll go check on her. See if she needs any help or anything." He got up and excused himself. Walking over to the door, he found it still open. Entering, he went in and found Washu at her holo-computer typing like mad. Her face was that of intense determination. He looked over her shoulder and saw that she was looking through all types of historical documents. Dates, yearbooks and other things scrolled up and as quickly was replaced by more. "Ahem...uhh...Little Washu? Uhh...do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you, Tenchi. This is something I have to do on my own. There HAS to be some form of Birth Certificate or something! An elementary school picture...anything! Or maybe a scan of my picture of me as a youngling...that's it..." She hit some new keys and her face started going through some intense matching profiles. "Damn, nothing before the Adademy...What is up with my life! I can't have started to exist RIGHT at the Academy! Where are the application forms? My previous school records? There's NOTHING! ARGH!" She slammed her hands through her keyboard, phasing through and deactivating it.

"I just can't find anything...wait a minute..." She started it up again and Tenchi saw she input a single name, Tokimi. "You remember Dr. Clay, right Tenchi? He mentioned something about a Lady Tokimi before and I never had heard him call someone by a title. He is the sort who thinks himself as all powerful. Why did he call that Tokimi 'Lady'? And why is that name so blasted familiar to me? It's weird, Tenchi." She sat back and cracked her knuckles, "I wake up as a student at the Science Academy. I have no previous records before that. There's a name I somewhat knew before that, but can't place a finger on it. Dr. Clay called the person of that name by a title, of all things. My powers at creating dimensions, the gems, Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki, the Masses...the Masses! I created those things! And how was the Tenchi-Ken compatible with the gems? Tsunami. What is the connection with the gems and the power of Jurai? Ryoko could go through the sheilds when almost nothing else could. They must be of some sort of the same power. Then that connects with Tsunami, who started all of the Jurai's Empire. Then that connects with Sasami. I must see her...and why can't my instruments detect her? Why could she block Ryo-Ohki's thoughts from Ryoko that day at the hot springs? Excuse me, Tenchi, I have to go find her." She turned around, "Oh, I see all of you came, too. Did you hear much about what I said?" Tenchi himself was surprised at the stealth that the others came in. Mihoshi and Noboyuki were lying on the floor bound and gagged like she was that same night and crying. Everyone else had a very sober expression on their face. Noboyuki's was that of dignified hurt.

"Well, I...I never thought about it, but it seems that you just appeared out of thin air." Lady Misaki said obtusely. She got an elbow by Lady Funaho and cried "Ow! What did I do? Oh...Sorry Little Washu."

"Oh, its alright...This is just a little setback. I'll figure it out eventually I'm sure." She then turned and went out the door back to Tenchi's house with a positive air about her, all previous frustration forgotten.

-------------

When Washu and the others went out searching for Sasami, this time it was Tenchi who found her first. It was on the other end of the lake near his house. "Sasami?" he asked quietly.

She sniffed and looked up. He stood right next to her and had concern and loving care all over his face. "Yes Tenchi?"

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean about your feelings about the matter between you and Tsunami?" He had to be blunt or else she would never come to terms about it.

"N..No, not really...I...I mean I WANT to but I'm just too scared to do anything or else she may think I'm not good for her anymore and...and...I'm just scared..." She looked down.

"I really don't think Tsunami would ever think you are not good for her. I mean, she kept you alive, if not in body, then in at least spirit and mind. If you wont admit your fears to her and at least let her have a chance to explain in full about her plans with you, then you will always live in fear about what she thinks...and what she plans with the future with you and her...when you grow older...I'm sure you will see things much differently...you will still be you, but with a new understanding." He said all this quietly while scanning around the area, knowing Washu's habit of listening in on important conversations. Sasami still had her head down and the tears were beginning to stop. He heard a thump behind him and he turned to see what it was, a thought coming into his head. Sure enough, Ayeka had been shoved out from behind the bushes and hastily picked herself up from the ground. He gave Washu a quick glare that was trying to convey the message that he had it all under control, but didn't see any sign she saw him.

"I agree with Lord Tenchi. You will still be you. I know I am repeating what he said, but that is the way we all feel about you and your future. And besides, you have changed quite a bit without Tsunami's interference already. I think she wants you to just live your life the way you want it to be." Ayeka said.

"But why do I have some of these memories I never knew I had?" Sasami said, tears starting up again.

"That is because when you both finally assimilate into one, you will have all of your memories as well as Tsunami's memories." Ayeka replied.

"How can I tell the difference between the two?"

"You know what you know, and you know what Tsunami knew. I'm sure that your memory of Lord Tenchi's conversation with Tsunami gives enough evidence for that." Ayeka said off-handedly.

Surprised at what that could mean, Sasami said, "Huh? I don't understand."

Ayeka knelt down to her level and looked her in the eyes, "Yes you do. How do you know that the memory you have is Tsunami's?"

"Well...I know it's Tsunami's because I wasn't aware when Tsunami said those things to him." Confused, Sasami began thinking hard about the implications her sister were trying to explain.

"That's IT! You figured it out. You, Sasami, weren't in control, and you know that. Tsunami said those things. But think about this, you know this because Tsunami wants you to adjust when you finally assimilate Tsunami into you. She is just giving you a taste of what it is to be Tunami, how Tsunami thinks. Of couse, that is selfish of her and she should stop," Ayeka gave a quick glance at the reflection in the lake nearby and gave a meaningful glance at Tsunami. After a moment, she continued, "and let you think the way you always do."

Hearing this, Sasami went on the defensive toward Tsunami, "But we already think a lot alike. I mean, she tells me things and I always have the same sort of ideas. Just...different...somehow..."

Ayeka took this as Sasami was accepting Tsunami and pressed on, "That's because you are young. Tsunami is sort of an older version of yourself." Realising she may have let the cat out of the bag, she knew she couldn't stop now. "Why else would she have the same color hair and eyes? She knows that she would eventually cease to exist and her essence would live through you. She doesn't want to affect your life in any way. She used to be just another ordinary Juraian tree ship without you. She lives BECAUSE of you. Not the other way around."

"You mean, I'm your REAL sister?" She began to brighten up considerably. "SISTER! I don't want to feel that way ever again!" She ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "I always felt that I was made by Tsunami. If what you say is true, then I AM your sister and I love you very, very much!" She hugged tighter. She began to cry in happiness.

Ayeka held a small smile of victory to herself that Sasami didn't run straight at Tenchi again. Thinking of Tenchi, she looked around and found Tenchi had snuck off without their notice. Knowing how polite and understanding he was, she silently thanked him for is kindness. This was what Sasami needed, support from her sister.

She glanced down at her sister and consequently at the reflection in the pool. She supressed small laugh, Tsunami now had the same cabbit ears but still looked as noble as she used to. However, she held a small regret that Sasami would always look that way and would probably be teased by the other royal families about her appearance. Was it possible that she could revert to 'total' Sasami? Or would she remain part Sami-Ohki forever? Maybe Washu could figure out a way to perhaps temporarily change her appearance, when she needed to, to look normal. Maybe Sasami could do it herself? Taking a chance, she asked as nonchalantly as possible, "Sasami, is it possible for you to make your ears look normal? I mean, you don't want the other royal families to laugh at your...appearance...do you?"

Surprised at the suddenness of the question, Sasami looked at her reflection. Seeing Tsunami's ears, she understood the logic in it. If that was what she would look like in the future, maybe she could try to change herself. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. She felt her ears shifting. Opening her eyes, she saw Tsunami's appearance looked as it always did. The only difference was the spiky hair. On a sudden compulsion, she changed into a cabbit and saw that Tsunami also turned into a cabbit. She changed back and found that it wasn't hard at all to shift all the way back to total Sasami. It was just a bit of how she felt she wanted to look. Maybe it was like how Ryo-Ohki does it when she changes to toddler or to a young girl. She giggled. She never took the time to look at her reflection in a pool when she was a cabbit. In fact, she never took the time to look at herself anytime when she found out what its secret held. Now, she found she no longer had the fear of Tsunami. That is because now you know the whole truth. Tsunami said suddenly in her mind, I didn't create you. You created me, in a sense. You wanted to survive that day and used my power to keep yourself alive. You just brought me along for the ride and I thank you for it. I love the life you have given me. Someday, when you finally assimilate with me, you will know a great power and a great responsibility. But that will have to wait for a while longer. For now, that power is still my responsibility. My eldest sister is getting close to figuring it out too. Until we speak again... It was the first time Tsunami had spoken to her about something so personal to her. Was she a true tree? Or something else? It sounded as if it were something bigger than being one of the Juraian Royal Trees. And something about her eldest sister? Were there more than one? Does Tokimi have something to do with it? Sasami shuddered and dismissed the idea. Now, she just wanted to be happy with her sister. Any thoughts of Tokimi still brought terrible nightmares to her. She decided she still liked having the ears and brought them out.

Ayeka gasped as the long ears once again protruded from her sister's head, "Sasami! I thought you had it! Oh well, we'll probably have to get Washu to make some sort of holographic image or something like that for you to use."

Sasami giggled, "That's not it! I like it like this for now. The ears are sort of comforting. I don't know. But I can make myself look like total Sasami if I want. It's sort of like how Ryo-Ohki can make herself any age she wants to make herself, you know. I still like having part of Sami-Ohki in me, it reminds me that I am just a big mixed bag of different people...and THAT'S who I am." She jumped up on a rock and stood up proudly, "I am 'Princess Sasami', 'Sasami', 'Sami-Ohki', AND 'Tsunami'! And no one else is!" She jumped down and began to walk back to the house. Ayeka gave a small giggle and was relieved that her sister was all okay with who she was.

------------------

Arriving at the house, they found the rest of the household already back at the house and finishing up taking care of the dishes. Washu was already at work making plans for a couple of temporary rooms for their guests and Misaki was watching with great interest. She kept reaching over to her laptop and pointing at something she wanted changed. Washu kept countering her suggestions and finally snapped, "Hey! I can't do EVERYTHING! This is much too rich! I think that while you are here, you ought to live like we do. Tenchi's house is just the sort to get away from all the royal richness and that kind of stuff...here..." she typed a few buttons and the great imperial room vanished and a simple room much like the rest of the house took its place.

Misaki's face brightened, "Ooh! That's PERFECT! Just the way I want it!"

Washu's facefaulted, "But you were the one who wanted the acre-wide room with the great four-poster beds and rich furnishings and all that." she murmured.

Misaki clapped Washu on the shoulder, "Oh, you're just so kind to offer all that to me, but when you changed it into the same sort of room this great place has, I just couldn't help but feel that this is just the sort of room for me. It's not often I get to relax in a nice old-fashioned country home. In fact, I can't remember any time we had a room that wasn't all royal and all that. It does get a little boring after a while." and she went in.

" Sigh ...Well, I'll bet His Imperial Majesty won't be content with this kind of setting..." she brightened, "But he has no choice in the matter. I get to choose what he gets! He needs some good old-fashioned country settings to ease the stress of running an empire. Too bad for what he 'wants'." she cackled and set to work making a room for him.

Ayeka smiled at Sasami and they both burst out laughing at the same time. It was getting late and they needed to go to bed. Ayeka still remembered the little spherical guardian that always nagged her like her mother about when to go to bed and what she could and couldn't do. She still tried to do everything that it would always tell her to do, even now that it was no longer active from the crash with Ryoko. She and Sasami went to bed. As they were getting ready to sleep, Sasami asked if it was alright for her to get a room to herself. "What about me? Who will keep me safe if you were to go away? What if the bed-bugs attack?" Ayeka cried in mock horror.

Sasami giggled, "I'm sure Washu could fill the room with so many pesticides even the imaginary bed-bugs couldn't survive in it. Or she could fill the room with chocolate mousse. I heard somewhere that bed-bugs couldn't survive in something sweet."

"But I'll eat all of the mousse and get all fat and ugly and then the bed-bugs would get me then."

"No they won't! You will be so full of chocolate that your blood would be measured in the extreme sweetness range and they couldn't possibly even get near you!"

"WHAT? You mean you won't mind a fat old Ayeka for a sister?" Ayeka mocked.

"No, you wont be fat! You could NEVER be fat. Not my sister!" Sasami said seriously, then smiled, "At least, not while I can help it! I would put you on a diet of only carrots like Ryo-Ohki and never let you have anything else!"

"Oh the shame, to be reduced to eat only carrots for the rest of my life..." Ayeka faked wiping a tear from her eye.

"Don't worry. There's LOTS of things you could do with a few carrots! You won't be bored with them. Ryo-Ohki likes them a lot, you know..."

They looked at each other in the eyes and simultaneously burst out laughing. "Oh Sasami! You are getting to be a big girl now. I think it could be arranged, but maybe later when mother leaves with the others. I hope she forgets about bringing me along to finish my lessons..."

"Not a chance!" Misaki said from the doorway. "I was just about to check on how you two were doing when I overheard you say that...Thank you for reminding me at least. Shouldnt you be sleeping now? It's 11 minutes past you bedtime! And here you are, still chatting away with Sasami when she also should be getting her sleep. Tsk, tsk, tsk...it seems you have forgotten your duties as Princess...and that Ryoko person needs some serious help. It took me the last 7 minutes to get HER to go to bed as well. I found her in front of Tenchi's bedroom trying to get in when he was trying to sleep and brought her to her senses." She looked down and saw them watching her, "As for you, why are you still awake and listening to what I am saying? GET TO BED!" After saying this, she turned quickly and left the room.

Ayeka and Sasami lay down. Sasami changed into a cabbit and curled up on the pillow. Ayeka reached over and pulled the blanket over her. Then she too fell asleep.

Later that night, unnoticed by anyone, Ryo-Ohki snuck in and in human-form, went under the blanket and fell asleep next to Sami-Ohki.

--------------

The next morning, Asuza, Funaho, and Misaki said their farewells as did Ayeka and Ryoko. Misaki said that the training would probably only take a month or so, as long as they behaved. She gave them a sharp glance and they both straightened. Bowing gracefully, Ayeka was transported up to Asuza's ship. Ryoko attempted to bow too, but overbalanced and nearly fell. With tears in her eyes, she blew Tenchi a kiss and was transported next. Asuza went with the minimum of good-byes. Funaho also gave a graceful bow and disappeared into her ship. Misaki gave Tenchi one last hug and tearfully waved goodbye to the rest of the household.

Tenchi looked up at the rising ships, "Knowing Ryoko, they may be there a little longer than usual. I guess things will be a lot quieter around here now that those two are gone. But I'm still going to miss them, nonetheless. It's kinda weird, isn't it Sasami? The kind of people who, while they are around, you feel as if you can't stand them. But when they're gone, you miss them. I'll bet Kiyone is kind of like that. She wishes Mihoshi doesn't exist when she's her partner. But when Mihoshi gets into trouble and it seems as if she is going to get killed, Kiyone steps up to help save the day."

Kiyone got angry, "Now just a darn minute! If my so-called 'partner' would at least keep her head down when trouble brews instead of causing it all, I wouldn't HAVE to save her butt every time. And the reason I do is that if I don't save her, my job would also be in jeopardy. They'll ask questions like, 'Why couldn't you have saved the General's granddaughter?' and 'Are you SURE you did everything to prevent anything to happen to her?' and if she ever died with me as her partner, all chances of promotion go down the drain." She began to get very flustered about the imaginary scenarios that were going through her head.

"Now take it easy, Kiyone, I was only using you as a sort of example of hating people who you actually like deep down inside. And I'm sure that Mihoshi has kept you from a promotion for a long time. Why havn't you ever sent in a transfer request?"

She blushed red, "Well..uhh...I guess...I guess it's because I've gotten used to the life here. It's calm, peaceful, and...and...there's your hospitality, of course..." She blushed redder, then shook herself off, "And of course, if I did, I probably would get stuck with an old rival of mine who was a complete skank and everyone thought we were the best of friends. It was because we always studied so hard together and we got in the top 5 in the class together. But we hated each others' guts, that's for sure. And if it isn't her, then it probably would be..." and she started rambling on about all the people she might get stuck with and how horrible they each were.

Tenchi listen for about 3 more people when he interrupted, "Now, that is why I think deep down inside, you actually like Mihoshi. Listen to yourself talking about how horrible all those other people were, whether they are rivals or perverts or whatever. Mihoshi just gets into trouble a lot, and consequently, you do too. But I've seen you two work together. You guys work as a great team. If you and Mihoshi ever really tried, then I'm sure you two would be the top First-Class Detectives in the universe."

Mihoshi perked up, "Yeah, I'm sure we could be the best detectives in the universe if we really tried. And I do seem to have some troubles with my conduct grade. But I am trying to fix all that, really! And I think I've just got my cube all figured out!" She flipped a few sides a couple of times and a cup clattered beside her upside down. "Well, I found the cup, now how to get the saucer?" She flipped some more. The broken cup disappeared. "Whoops! That's not it..."

"Mihoshi! You turn it to the left with the right side up and then turn the bottom counter-clockwise 3 times THEN you turn the front side a quarter turn! Well, that's the first time I ever saw you get a cup at least. It's usually just junk or a box of tissues or some other thing. Congrats!" She clapped her on the shoulder. Realising what she had done, she wiped her hand on the seat of her pants and slipped away into the house.

Tenchi grinned and looked at the disappearing sub-space portal. Now what was Washu up to? He looked around and saw that the little genius was nowhere to be seen. Probably in her lab doing something as usual and too preoccupied to realise that some very important people were leaving. He went back inside and opened the door to her lab. He nearly bonked his head on the other side of the small closet. Bewildered, he looked around. It was just the same old closet that used to be there before Washu came. He looked around and saw a little object on three legs with a sign hanging from a button saying, "Hey Tenchi! Press this, and I will explain all what is going on."

He pressed it. The machine was a little holo-graphic projector of Washu and she looked right at his eyes. "Hi Tenchi, I know that the doorway to my lab is closed. That's because I closed it myself. I'm sorry, but you remember about that day when I tried to find out about my past. I have to investigate this thoroughly and that means no distractions. And I need to bring my lab with me to wherever I go. I may have a lead, but I need to have a little chat with Dr. Clay. He should know the wherabouts of Tokimi and from there, I think I can figure out what in the world is going on. And just last night, I had a very strange dream involving Tsunami. She mentioned something about Goddesses and sisters. I don't know what that meant exactly, but somehow it triggered some interesting yet fragmented memories. I don't know where this may lead, and I dont know how long it could take. But I promise to you that I WILL come back!" The holographic Washu looked sad and seemed about to burst in tears, something Tenchi had never seen before. "And you can play the next part of the message to the others when you break the news. Good bye for now. Signed, Little Washu, the Greatest Scientific Genius of the Universe" Then the image flickered and disappeared.

Goddesses? Sisters? What did this have to do with Tsunami? Tenchi thought to himself. Everything seemed to fall apart. He hoped it was only going to be for a few weeks at most. There was the problem involving Sasami. Now Ayeka, Ryoko, and Washu had left. What next? Kiyone and Mihoshi getting transferred out of the solar system? He hoped not. He had grown to love them all in a special way. Of course, he would never mention that to them, and he didn't love them in that way, but he loved them as family. He was sure all the others did too, no matter the differences. But what has happened has happened and there was nothing he could do about it. They would all be back anyway. Ayeka and Ryoko were just getting some lessons in manners (well deserved, he thought in the most private of his mind) and Washu was figuring out something about her past. No big deal.

Now to the things he COULD do...Well, Sasami was here long enough to arouse suspicion about why she wasn't in school. He did see her demonstrate her ability to her parents before they left that she could hide her ears when she wanted to. She promised to them that she would let out her ears only while with people who 'knew' who she was. Asuza extracted a more strict promise from her that she would only allow herself to be seen like that while in the Masaki grounds and never in front of any strangers. It was fortunate that her ears matched her normal hair so well that it was extremely difficult to tell the difference even in close quarters. And the switching was so minute that she could quickly change when she realized someone was nearby and be unnoticable. That meant she could have a normal schooling here on earth. Tenchi hoped that she wasn't so smart that it would put her apart from everyone else in school. But from what he had seen, she was just a normal young girl. She would fit in well.

Darn! He wished he had thought of that before Ayeka left so he could request permission to let her in an Earthling school. But he didn't see anything for her to object to. And going to school would let her have some new friends while her sister was gone. Suddenly, the holo-projector turned on and he realized he had been talking aloud while shut up in the closet. Washu appeared and said, "Well, I think that's a great idea! Yeah, I set up this projector to send me the latest news in the household so I can keep up to date with what's going on. I'm here live and in person here on the Washu-only Network and I have got a great proposal for YOU. I've gotten through the Japanese security system and set up Sasami as your sister. Birth certificates and everything she needs to get into school without suspicion. So, just dial 1-800-Yes-Washu to accept this great offer! No charge! And you get this great little stuffed doll of mine ABSOLUTLY FREE! Dial quickly!" A phone with the numbers 1, 8, and 0 and a great big button labeled "Yes Washu" appeared beside the projector.

Grinning, Tenchi reached down, picked it up and dialled. "You know, if I dial this, it would be a long-distance call from here to the United States. The 1-800 thing in toll-free there, but not here."

The holographic Washu put her hands on her hips and scowled at him, "Well, excuse me! If you want to be that way, then fine, Sasami doesn't get into school and won't have any friends except you and Ryo-Ohki." She turned her back to him

Tenchi put up his hands defensively, "Hey! Hey! I was only kidding! No need to get angry about it! Little Washu, I'm sorry! Forgive me?"

She turned her head, "Only if you become my guinea pig when I get back! Dial 'Yes-Washu' now..." Tenchi smiled wanely and pressed the button. "That's my boy...Okay! It's all set up. Sasami Masaki. Transferring from an imaginary school with a grade level of 6 into the local school. She will begin classes next Monday. Here's the things she will need for class. Uniforms, athletic gear, books, the usual stuff." Suddenly, the closet was overly crowded. "Now you take care of her for me. I contacted Ayeka and the others on their way to Jurai about what she will be doing while they're gone, and Ayeka agrees with it. She says now that she thinks Sasami should live a normal life while they're gone. And she's somewhat shocked that I am also leaving. My, what language...unfit for a princess...and there goes Misaki rounding up on her for using that kind of language in her presence. Well, I guess I'll better be off. Goodbye Tenchi! I'll be sure to leave a couple of notes every now and then and you could do the same. We will never be more than a universe apart. Bye!" The image disappeared a second time, but with a lighter air.

"Well, I guess I'd better break the news to Sasami." He turned and worked his way out of the closet...

---------------

Author's notes:

------------

Well...I tried to keep it a serious chapter, but it still had to have some of the good old comic relief. And it did end up being just more of a normal lifestyle type of chapter than a chapter about the great mysteries of the Tenchi Universe. So now Sasami is going into a school as Tenchi's sister, she can change herself into a total human when she wants to, she is now content about herself and what she will become, and she is thrilled about it. Not too many big secrets for her now, except for the fact that she is a Goddess. But that will come later. I'm planning for Ayeka, Ryoko, and Washu to take a couple of years to finish up whatever they are doing. Of course, Ryoko will be holding up the process of becoming more polite quite a bit and Ayeka will lose her temper with her for a few times, so that takes care of that side of the matter. Now for Washu...she's got a lot of work to do to figure out who (and what) she is, but she's got some big hints from Tsunami to help her out, even if she doesn't get it at all. What happened in the dream will be coming up in the next chapter. The setting for the next chapter will be set about 2-3 years in the future. Don't worry, Tenchi will be so busy taking care of Sasami and with college to really worry about Ayeka and Ryoko. And through Washu, he can sometimes contact them when he needs to. Mihoshi and Kiyone are still in the picture. Anyway, send comments to last question: What is Sasami's chronological age not including the 700 year time-freeze?


	5. Authors Notes Update!

Attention readers! You may remember that I said that Sheng.Long 2005 has offered to continue the story for me, right? Well...I haven't heard from him for quite some time, and I don't know if he ever will update this fic for me anymore. So, I may have to continue it myself at some time or another...But I beg your patience, since it will probably be a very long time until I get motivated to write for this fic (mostly involving getting ideas on how to continue it...if you have some...by all means leave a review or email me)

In the meantime, feel free to take a look at my other fic which is currently my main project, titled Third Layer. I hope you all enjoy! Of course, if you've already read it...read it again! I command thee!

So once again, I beg you all to be patient, and that yes I promise that I WILL write more...sometime. (gives the Naruto trademark niceguy pose) It's a promise of a lifetime!


End file.
